Un Pasado oscuro (Lazos de Amor)
by Ghiinii
Summary: Hola esta es una novela creada por mi menos el poema xD Pero bueno es de kardia y Nemesis diosa de la victoria. Aclaro a mi me gusta eso de la mitología griega y esas cosas en realidad nike es la diosa de la victoria y nemesis de la retribución okey este pues lo cambie porque nike no me gusta como nombre de una mujer xD espero les guste la novela iré subiendo.
1. El pasado

"Un Pasado Oscuro"

La melancolía se revela en estas páginas,

Quiere florecer de nuevo

Y conocer la consolación

De algún vocablo.

Quimera y desolación por mis pecados

Quiere madurar el grito de unos labios

Que también no ha olvidado

Y en los escombros del amanecer,

Reconoce lo inagotable del dolor

Que en el recuerdo de sus besos

Ha metido una estaca en mis adentros,

En mis propios cascajo, en mi ruina.

Tonta nostalgia me llueve de silencios

Truenos que anochecen en mis puños

En una fatal desesperación

Por mi perenne soledad.

Me duele y me duele más

Cuando se aleja

Y me deja en el pavor

De volverle a soñarle;

Cuando se acera

Y me deja en el temor

De no reconocerle

Nunca más.

Sigo siendo aquello que me falta

Donde quiera que ella esté:

Un triste espantapájaros

Que se esparce en la clandestinidad

Como una atalaya relegada en la inmensidad de su propia herida.

Mas presiento que no siento nada

Aunque el viento reclama mis jirones

Y el tiempo reclama mi muerte.

AUTOR:

Dreamwaster

Ese es link donde saque el poema, el poema no es de mi autoría la novela si :D.

Personajes: Némesis, Kardia, Radamanthys, Pandora, Atenea, Zeus, Los caballeros, Calvera, Perseo, Hércules, espectros, Hades, Tenma, Partita, Mefistoles.

Lazos de Amor

Sr. Radamanthys ¿nos da el permiso de poder conocer el mundo?- pregunto la pequeña Némesis. Convencida por su hermana pandora

Es muy peligroso, en especial para usted- menciono el juez del inframundo- y esta prohibido ir allá al menos que sea una misión- recalco.

…Pero Radii- Así le dice la pequeña- prometo que nos portaremos bien- dijo esta con carita de ángel convenciendo así al gran Radamanthys.

Esta bien vayan, pero tengan mucho cuidado, igual estaré vigilándolas-dijo esto y se marcho al salir de la sala escucho los gritos de las hermanas provocando que se dibujara una sonrisa en su rostro.

Hermano ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunto curioso Minos.

¿Ehhhh!? – Desconcertado por la pregunta de su hermano mayor – Nada es solo que... hemm nada – sin saber que responderle aunque daba igual si ya ellos lo sabían.

JAJAJA, Esas niñas te tienen así Radi- Aicos en carcajadas provocando que se sonrojara- ¿Oh no?- finalizo este.

Crean lo que quieran, yo me voy tengo deber que hacer y no pienso perder mas mi tiempo.

†††

Pandora….- dijo Némesis con miedo- ¿Estas segura a donde vamos? Este bosque se ve tenebroso.

AY NEMESIS PUEDES CALMARTE que me desconcentras – dijo pandora desesperada ante los nervios de su hermana.

No debí de seguirte la corriente sino…

Mira Nemiii…dijo sorprendida- Wooow es gigantesco.

Al mismo tiempo que Némesis dirige su mirada a la montaña que esta enfrente de ellas.

Pandora...- tocando su hombro y señalando hacia la montaña- Me pregunto COMO CARAJOS VAMOS A SUBIR ESOO?

Jejejeje… no había pensado en eso ups- dijo divertida.

- No es bueno que dos niñas bonitas estén por estos bosques peligrosos solas.

Jejeje ¿enserio son peligrosas?- Pregunto la pequeña Némesis

-Jaa caíste, Nahh esto por aquí es tan aburrido – dijo el chico

Jejejeje que bien no ¿podrías enseñarnos la salida de este bosque?- dijo Némesis- me llamo Némesis un gusto y ella es mi hermana Pandora.

Oh yo soy Kardia un gusto – dijo guiñándole el ojo a pandorita. Síganme les enseñare un camino seguro.

Ya era el atardecer y los chicos se habían divertido mucho en el santuario en especial Kardia y Némesis sin percatarse estas que estaban en el recinto du su enemiga.


	2. Lazos de Amor

Némesis no crees que ya es tarde – le dijo su hermana viendo la hora – además Radamanthys debe de estar buscándonos

Hay me había olvidado por completo de eso…vámonos antes de que se enoje- dijo un poco seria Némesis.

Oigan esperen! Se les olvido… – grito kardia- arrgg ni un adiós! Némesis- pensó con una cara de tristeza.

¿Quién es Némesis? – pregunto el pequeño Degel

Ah?... *y como el supo acaso el..* Ey no te metas en mi mente – dijo kardia confundido.

Jajaja yo no leo mente- riéndose de lo que dijo su amigo- pregunto porque acabaste de mencionar en susurro su nombre, pero te escuche.

Mmmm… porque no mejor te pones a leer un libro..- dijo kardia tratando de distraer a su amigo.

Narra kardia:

Eran hermosas esas hermanas pero Némesis era mucho mas hermosa de pelo negro igual que pandora ojos negros pero con el reflejos del sol se ven como un violeta oscuro y de tez blanca como la nieve creo que mas clara que Degel. Nos divertimos mucho jugando mas yo ya que aquí me la paso entrenando día tras día creo que me gustaría mas que mi maestro este en misiones jejeje

Fue hermoso escucharla reír aunque parezca un tonto creo que Degel pensaría eso, pero me dolió que se fueran sin decirme un adiós.

5 anos después:

En el castillo de hades

Ya se acerca el nacimiento de nuestros señor hades- decía thanatos

Hey radiii donde están tus queridas amiga Némesis? Pregunto Aicos en tono burlón

No me digas así y respeta a la señorita Némesis- dijo molesto del irrespeto de su compañero.

Se fue a buscarla es raro que no este hoy un día importante ya que se acerca el nacimiento de su hermano.

*en su cuarto*

Ya han pasado 5 años después de ese día fue el mas hermoso día de mi vida sentí como si hubiese vuelto nacer jeje aunque ya no se nada de el ni de ese lugar, tengo 15 años y en mi corazón siento una pena que me acecha y esa razón es obvia hacer sufrir y destruir a los humanos es algo horrible pero es mi deber como hermana mayor de hades, pero siento que no naci para hacer el mal.

Señorita- escucha esa gruesa voz que la saca de sus pensamientos.

Radamanthys- abalanzándote hacia el corpulento espectro rodeando su cuerpo con tus brazos.

Señorita Némesis – dijo sonriente y sonrojado- este.. No vas a ir a celebrar el nacimiento de su hermano?

Je, siento mucho decirte que no tengo ganas de ir, sabes a veces me pregunto si naci para hacer el mal y servir a mi hermano o solo soy una pieza de todo este show- suspiro arregostando su cabeza al hombro de Radamanthys.

Señorita creo que no debería pensar así, además yo

Mejor calla; hagamos algo mejor – dijo Némesis montándose encima de Radamanthys este se pone nervioso.

Señorita que hace…

Calla… mientras que ella se acercaba mas a el hasta sentir su respiración y poder sentir el rose de sus labios, mientras que lo seguía besando, este se dejo seducir de la chica, se despoja de su armadura para poder continuar con lo que hacían. Némesis se acomoda para que Radamanthys quede encima de ella y el introduzca su p*** en ella…ella solo podía hacer una cosa ante las embestidas que el le daba aruñar su espalda y gemir cosa que excitaba al juez que no paraba y en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa cada vez la miraba y escuchaba gemir.

Sabia usted que la amo desde que era una pequeña niña, estaba esperando este momento para hacerla mía. Dijo el con su voz tan delicada.

*no se si creer en sus palabras se supone que son espectros ellos no aman*

Señor Radamanthys yo a usted…. Radamanthys- gritaste al sentir que te alejaban de sus brazos y tu vista se nublaba.

Señora- grito el preocupado, sino fuera por esa luz que no lo dejaba ver el la hubiese salvado pero no pudo hacer nada, se llevaron con ella tu corazón irónicamente pensó soy un espectro acaso nosotros tenemos sentimientos? ¿Si solo servimos para matar y hacer daño será esto posible? Es la primera vez que me siento así con vida, con ella su sonrisa me tele transportaba otro mundo lleno de alegría y color y ahora todo volvió a ser gris si no fuera por su hermana la señorita pandora creo que me hubiese muerto es de amor porque muerto ya estoy.

Espero les guste ya vi que tengo visitas no se si pueden comentar pero gracias xD


	3. El Reencuentro

Cabe recalcar que la historia la hice yo solo que los personajes son masami y teshirogi (siento si copie mal los nombres xD) solo los uso por entretenimiento y nada mas XD

††††

En el castillo de Zeus todos estaban alegres por el regreso de Némesis Diosa de la Victoria hija mayor de el… ella no entiende nada porque esta aquí, porque celebran, ni mucho menos porque a ella?

Hija – Decía un señor alto musculoso de ojos azules de cabello largo y barbudo vestido con una túnica blanca con bordados dorados, un cetro común en Zeus – Te e extrañado mucho desde que te secuestraron todo fue tristeza para tu madre y para mi.

Hija? Que le pasa este viejo yo no soy hija de el, ni siquiera conocí a mi padre ni a mi madre en persona.

Perdone señor, pero yo no soy su hija – Dijo con frialdad- mis padres me abandonaron el día de mi cumpleaños y con ellos se llevaron a mis dos hermanos menores, así que espero me deje ir a donde pertenezco.

Es normal que estés así, vivistas tu infancia y adolescencia en el castillo de Hades, pero hay algo que te escondió Pandora y Me fistoles-Dijo Zeus*En eso caites en un profundo sueño.

EL REENCUENTRO

Era un día de abril para ser exacto un 11 de abril, un día especial para los Dioses y en especial para el santuario, todos teníamos una invitación al santuario para celebrar el nacimiento de la Diosa de la Guerra Atenea, a mi me daba igual ir o no, pero como es Zeus me iba a obligar a ir y para no pelear con el me resigne a ir. Aun no me he acostumbrado a decirle padre, pero el insiste en que le diga padre a veces aburre hablar con el, recuerdo que un día en la cena me hablo de mis poderes y de cómo debo comportarme decía que mi poder es superior al de cualquier Dios que además de ser la Diosa de la victoria lo era del cielo y del universo cosas extraña que le di poca importancia.

Zeus, ya estoy lista podemos irnos al santuario- dije sin interés de conocer a mi hermana. Hasta ahora me entero de que es mi hermana, ya no se que creer siento que toda mi vida a sido y será una gran mentira. Lo Extraño…

Cuando me vas a decir papá?-Pregunto Zeus triste- Hija se que aun te sientes triste por lo que paso hace un año y se que en el fondo me odias, pero era por tu bien y el de este universo que es tuya, tu ya sabes la verdad ya queda de tu parte aceptarla – Dijo esto y se fue al carruaje.

Se me hace duro creer que mi Madre o la que se hacia pasar por mi madre me hubiese secuestrado solo por su propia ambición, no también la de ese hombre que admiraba cuando era pequeña el es el culpable de mi sufrimiento.

Entiendo, pero es mejor darle tiempo – Le dije aun pensando en las razones que tuvo mi madre para hacer eso.

En el Santuario:

Woow Sage esto esta lindo *-*- dijo la pequeña Diosa emocionada era su cumpleaños y al mismo tiempo era su bienvenida al mundo de los Dioses

Si Gracias Señorita Sasha – Dijo Sage Feliz de cómo iba todo bien como lo planeo- Pero déjeme decirle que esto es gracias a la ella se brindo a decorar y todo eso la fiesta de su cumple.

La Srta. Calvera vino desde México para arreglar todo esto :D –Dijo ilusionada por la llegada de Calvera – Donde esta la Srta. Calvera?

Ella esta… Ehmmm esta ocupada terminando de Decorar es mejor que esperes a la fiesta – Dijo el patriarca a la pequeña- Uff de la que me salve...

¿De que te salvaste hermano? –Pregunto hakurei hermano gemelo de sage (aunque ya lo saben)

Es que la Srta. Sasha pregunto por Calvera y no quería decirle esta con kardia y tú y yo sabemos como es el que no pierde el tiempo más si se trata de una mujer – Dijo Sage

Ahh eso era no querías que la peque se diera cuenta y viera esa escena jejeje ese Kardia no cambia –Dijo Hakurei riéndose

Ahh si no cambiara, pero cambiando de tema hoy conoceremos al Dios del cielo Zeus y a la hermana de Sasha (Atenea) debemos avisarles a todos los caballeros de este día, espero que todo salga bien- Dijo Sage

Todo va a salir y ya todos los caballeros saben Asmita se encargo de avisarles incluyendo a Deutoros el va a venir, yo mismo me encargue de buscarle una ropa adecuada-Dijo su hermano con cierto orgullo

Ya lo tienes todo preparado entonces je –dijo Sage retirándose de la sala

Dégel Sabes donde esta Calvera?-Pregunto sasha ansiosa por ver a Clavera

Creo que esta en la casa de Escorpio, Srta. Es mejor….

Gracias Dégel- Dijo esta corriendo hacia la casa de escorpio. Cansada entro a la casa de kardia hecho un gran respiro y siguió hasta el cuarto de Kardia… Ella se asoma y ve la puerta medio cerrada pero logra ver lo que estos dos están haciendo, con la boca medio abierta se queda si saber que hacer sale corriendo de la casa de kardia.

Jee te dije que no fueras pero no me escuchaste-Dijo Dégel sarcásticamente

DÉGEL...-dijo la niña asustada y en shock- me asustaste… Ehmmm y como tu sabias si tu casa esta lejos de la de Kardia-Pregunto todavía traumada por lo que vio hace unos minutos.

Bueno antes de que llegaras a mi casa y me preguntaras por el ya yo había pasado por su casa y cuando le iba a pedir permiso para pasar solo escuche unos gemido muy extraños no quise no asomarme a ver que le pasaba decidí solo pasar desapercibido e ignorar lo que estaba pasando en su cuarto supuse lo que estaba haciendo- Dijo Dégel- y me dejaste con la palabras en la boca y decidiste venir hacia acá así que tuve que seguirte ya que sabia que ibas a querer entrar a su cuarto aunque no me tuve que esforzar en hacerte caer en razón jejeje.

Malo Dégel jejeje bueno mejor vámonos antes de que…

Sasha… que haces aquí? – dijo una voz femenina

CALVERA Estas aquí – Dijo Sasha emocionada por su reencuentro con Calvera

No has cambiado mucho solo que ya te creció el cabello que hermosa te ves igual que una diosa jejeje –dijo Calvera con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Soy Una Diosa – dijo la pequeña despidiéndose de sus amigos para irse a arreglar ya que faltaba solo una hora para el festín

Kardia – Dijo Dégel

Dime Dégel –Dijo curioso por lo que le iba a decir su amigo

Tú...Tú de verdad la amas o es solo algo pasajero, porque ella cree que tu...-Lo interrumpió

Para allí, que tenga sexo con alguien eso no significa que la ame y bueno lo que ella sienta por no es mi problema-Dijo Kardia

Pero es que ella si siente algo por ti y tu le das esperanzas a ella y además creo que debiste aclarárselo antes de que sienta mas cosas por ti Casanova –Dijo su amigo retirándose a su casa para arreglarse también.

Puf aclararle nada que cansado estoy me voy a dar una ducha para arreglarme, hoy deben de venir mujeres de todas partes incluyendo a las Diosas jeje – Dijo Kardia con una sonrisa muy picara. Al entrar a su cuarto se deciso de su ropa y se metió a la ducha, cuando termino de darse un baño se dirigió a su cama en eso el mira su closet y curiosamente no recuerda que tiene allí así que se decidió a ver y lo que encuentra es un collar de perlas de color caqui y blanco y una flor negra Kardia se quedo pensando porque tenia ese collar en su posesión que el sepa su madre nunca lo quiso y pues ni sasha, ni Calvera le habían dado un collar así, pero no recordó nada así que decidió que se lo iba a regalar a Calvera además que tiene si el quiere puede estar con quiera aunque había hecho un voto a su diosa no le importaría desobedecer esa regla.

Que locuras dices Kardia, mejor me apuro que ya va siendo hora para el festín, se vistió y salió como alma que lleva el diablo hacia Calvera para entregarle el collar.

Que lindo detalle Kardia, jamás pensé que serias tan detallista-Dijo sonrojada y se puso el collar.

Jejeje de lo que te espera –Dijo y se fue.

*Ya había empezado la Fiesta todos los invitados estaban llegando se ve hermoso el lugar, pero este lugar se me parece muy conocido como si hubiese estado antes aquí, trato de recordar cuando visite este lugar y no puedo*

Buenas Bienvenido al santuario, Pase decía un señor alto, Cabello Blanco amarrado con una cinta- Me llamo Hakurei de Altar un gusto señor Zeus y Srta. Némesis.

El gusto es mío Señor Hakurei –Dije con respeto y entro al lugar estaba muy hermoso el lugar

Les presento a mi hermana sage, el los guiara sus asientos y si no es mucha molestia me retiro-Dijo esto y se retiro a seguir ateniendo a los demás invitados, todo era tan formal y educado que ya me estoy arrepintiendo de venir

Un Gusto señor Sage-dije apurada a sentarme

El gusto es mío señorita Némesis-dijo educadamente sage- los llevare a sus puestos los compartirán dos caballeros el de escorpio Kardia y el de Virgo Asmita.

Entraron y todos se te quedaron viendo con cara de asombro, envidia y lujuria, aunque para Zeus no era un traje adecuado solo por el hecho de era negro, pero para otros como Afrodita era espectacular solo que te miraba con un poco de envidia porque todos te miraban a ti y otros con lujuria el traje era así- i01. img/pb/658/874/463/463874658_ .

Este es su asiento Srta. Némesis, su padre se sentara en la mesa que esta en la esquina, espero disfrute de esta velada el caballero de escorpio no ha llegado, pero esta Asmita de virgo, sin mas molestias me retiro – Dijo el señor y se fue

Hasta que al fin se va Dijiste en voz alta

JAJAJA Que pasa con los modales de una Diosa? –Dijo Asmita Sarcásticamente

Ehmmm je que te puedo decir, no estoy acostumbrada a esta vida aun – dijiste apenada- por cierto me llamo Némesis.


	4. El Reencuentro II

**Buenas Tardes a todos bueno en mi país todavía estamos en la tarde no se como sea en sus países XD Pero igual estoy feliz porque bueno e visto q la están leyendo aunque no comentan XD bueno como saben la historia la invente solo q los personajes es obvio decirlo le pertenecen Masami Kurumada y a Shiori Teshirogi bueno ya saben que los personajes son Némesis, Kardia, Rada, Pandorita y Bueno decidí meter ahorita Deutoros cosa q no va afectar el transcurso de esta historia llena de mentiras, engaños, Traición como también de amor, amistad, hermandad y esperanzas saben de los tres capítulos q tengo este es mi favorito porque? Porque es obvio sale Deuteros enserio el es tan Asdfghjklñ3 que no se me fascina jejeje incluso más q a kardia solo q se q no soy compatible con géminis soy una Orgullosa Ariana como Shion*-* otro de mis amores XD porque mi madre es geminiana y pues cuando nos regaña es como un terremoto y pues yo a veces también me pongo a la defensiva y no me dejo y discutimos y eso pero siempre me gana es obvio por eso no quiero un geminiano son bipolares me gustan los escorpiones( Creo que por eso me gusta Radamanthys el es de ese signo y es Británico XD) y acuarianos y Los Libranos*-* jejeje Bueno espero que este capitulo les guste como a mi y espero un poco mas de comentarios xD. Ahh otra cosa no sabría decirles cuantos años murió aspros antes de que pasara esto xD pero si murió antes de este reencuentro yo le pondría como dos o tres años.**

††††††

EL REENCUENTRO

II

Ehmmm je que te puedo decir, no estoy acostumbrada a esta vida aun – dijiste apenada- por cierto me llamo Némesis.

El mío es Asmita de Virgo – Agarrando tu mano y depositando un beso en ella

Woow miren a la virgencita coqueteando – Dijo una voz varonil, me parece muy conocida.

Je veo que te molesta que este hablando con una dama muy hermosa –Dijo Asmita haciéndome sonrojarme.

No para nada, no me molesta me sorprende –

Mientras tu pertenecías callada ante la incomoda situación en la que te veías metida; Parece que Asmita no se lleva con este tipo, se ve apuesto, cabello largo ojos azules parece un gitano y labios delgado debe ser un…

Oye tu… no hablas o que? Parece que se comieron la lengua los ratones – dijo burlonamente al verme distraída

Ahh quien yo? – Pregunte confundida

Kardia no seas tan grosero con la invitada – Dijo la muchacha que al parecer viene acompañado de ella- Me llamo Calvera.

Esta bien sentémonos- Dijo para terminar y sentarse –Se ve hermoso el collar puesto en ti

Asmita & Yo dirigimos nuestras mirada hacia el collar el cual me parecía conocido mu conocido, como si una parte de mi dijera es mío, pero no recordaba donde lo había visto era hermoso

JAJAJA Jamás pensé que te iba a gustar tanto, Chica Rara –Dijo burlonamente

Tu eres siempre así de grosero con la gente –dije cansada de sus burlas, Quien se cree que es- ah y se dice disculpas. Idiota.

A quien le dices idiota? Chica Rara-

Se lo digo al único idiota que hay en esta mesa. Imbécil- Clavera y Asmita tratan de aguantar sus risas pero es la misión mas duras que han tenido que hacer.

Imbécil Tu Dios-

Pelear contigo es como pelear con un niño, Jamás vas a madurar- y dicho esto te retiraste de la sala y buscaste un lugar lejos de esa gente que te observaba. Hasta que al fin -Susurraste y te sentaste en uno de los asientos que este balcón tenia mirando hacia la luna…

Kardia como te atreviste a hablarle a alguien como ella – dijo Asmita enojado por el comportamiento de su compañero

Y acaso es alguien importante, ni que fuera Athena, solo es una niña ñañeca y malcriada-

Kardia si eres bruto ella es una Diosa y es la hermana mayor de Athena-

Quien se cree ese tonto para tratarme a mi de esa forma, además el no sabe quien soy yo, te apoyaste al respaldar de la silla y suspiraste. En eso sientes la presencia de alguien más.

Lo siento, no sabia que eras una diosa-

No te disculpes por miedo a que te castigue solo por lo que soy – Dije observando la luna llena- Que haces?- Dijiste al verlo arrodillarse ante ti

No, no lo hago por eso enserio, lo siento, me arrepiento por haber sido muy grosero contigo, enserio no quise hacerte sentir mal, ¿me disculpas? -cuando dijo eso sus miradas se chocaron y por un momento creíste verlo de niño a el jugando contigo, pero decidiste despejar eso de tu mente.

Disculpas aceptadas y sonreíste a lo que el también sonrió y te da la mano para acompañarte a la mesa

Tienes unos hermosos ojos-

Gracias- Sonrojada- Usted también, Némesis un gusto.

Kardia de Escorpio a sus ordenes y el gusto es mío dijo besando tu mano.

Ojala hubiésemos empezado así dijiste para dirigirte a tu asiento.

La noche esta pasando lento y te estas divirtiendo mucho, pronto va a estar lista la cena.

Y némesis cuéntanos de –opino el rubio.

De mi je no tengo mucho que decir – dije en realidad no quería hablar de mi y en ese momento sentí un cosmos muy fuerte acercándose hacia nosotros y pude ver que era alto, cabello azul hasta la cintura y misterioso sobre todo eso; Me recordó a ese niño que había visto una vez solo que este no traía ninguna mascara, ni nada que le tapara la cara.

Aspros…- y para mis peores momentos lo dije en voz alta.

No creo que sea el, hace tres años el murió y es mejor que no sepas mucho –Dijo Asmita

Entonces ese es Deuteros el de la mascara –Dije sin quitarle la mirada al caballero de Géminis.

Un momento… como sabes quienes son ellos? –pregunto Asmita confundido.

**Bueno aquí les dejo el cuarto capitulo segunda parte y esperen el quinto que es donde némesis empieza darle sentido a todo xD**


	5. Memorias

Asalea: Hola jejeje gracias x comentar enserio pronto sabrás el porque no recuerda el nombre de kardia, es por eso que este cap. se llama memorias: D

Bueno como saben la historia la invente solo q los personajes es obvio decirlo le pertenecen Masami Kurumada y a Shiori Teshirogi. Hay cosas que tengo que aclarar sobre este capitulo 1. Como pregunto Asalea que porque se acordó primero que los géminis que kardia pues la razón es porque le borraron la memoria a la hora de convertirse en la Diosa que es ahora y es por eso que no recuerda a nadie y en este capitulo empezara recordar parte de su pasado. 2. Bueno como verán en este capitulo verán que Némesis se encuentra con el caballero de virgo el cual no se quien es porque según investigue en una pagina de saint seiya wiki y parece que no sale su maestro ni nada y para no suponer nada xD decidí buscar varios significados de budas o nombres que tengan que ver con el para poder nombrar al antiguo santo de Virgo (Prajna "Sabiduría". Uno de los ocho aspectos del Noble Camino budista. Nombres de origen budista) y como veo que los dos caballeros de virgo tanto asmita como shaka sus nombres son de origen budista decidí seguir esa línea; ya que es obvio que asmita entreno a la india y eso esto fue antes de que su entrenamiento empezara al igual que el de los demás santos de oros actuales. 3. Oh y ultima parte Némesis le cuenta a todos como conoció a Deuteros hasta allí el flashback es solo para que entiendan mejor XD CREO Cualquier dudas dejen comentarios. _Cursiva son los susurros para ahorrarme tantas cosas XD._ ††††

Entonces ese es Deuteros el de la mascara –Dije sin quitarle la mirada al caballero de Géminis.

Un momento… como sabes quienes son ellos? –pregunto Asmita confundido.

Hace años cuando apena era una niña de 10 años yo había tocado tierra con mi hermana y exploramos el pueblo vecino al santuario y nos perdimos un chico nuestra misma edad, cabello azul corto y culizo nos trajo aquí donde pudimos conocer a varios niños, me gusto este lugar que decidí desobedecer a mis cuidadores y escaparme mas ese día conocí al gemelo menor de aspros era tranquilo, y callado, quise preguntarle si me podía llevar al 8° Templo, pero se esfumo, decidí seguirlo y fue cuando me tropecé con una rama, el se detuvo se acerco a mi y me ayudo a levantarme.

FLASHBACK

¿Estas Bien? – Pregunto se escucho decir del chico con una mascara que le tapa la boca encima de una rama.

Si, solo fue un raspón, me tropecé con una rama le dije viendo mi rodilla herida.

Ven te llevo a mi templo – se agacho para que yo me posara en su espalda y así llevarme a su templo

Eso… eso fue divertido – y le sonreí

Ah porque te ríes?- pregunto sorprendido

Ah porque? Nose –dije y volví a sonreírle

Deuteros que pasa aquí –Pregunto un niño de la misma edad que el e igualito a el

Aspros es que…- Se quedo callado pensando que decirle a su hermano.

Es que el me trajo aquí porque me había herido la rodilla y el estaba presente cuando paso y me cargo hasta aquí –Dije para quitarle el peso a Deuteros de explicarle a su hermano.

Si eso ya lo se… pregunto porque el sabe que tiene prohibido merodear por los alrededores, sino será castigado y no quiero que le pase nada, soy su hermano mayor y mi deber es protegerlo –Dijo melancólico el hermano.

¿Cómo tú sabes lo que paso? Pregunte confundida

Bueno es un poder que tengo, mi hermano también lo tiene… ah y tu que haces en el santuario esta prohibido que gente extraña entre en el santuario al menos que estés entrenando o algo parecido? –Pregunto aspros con una mirada muy aterradora

Ah es que iba al 8° templo, solo a eso así que un gusto, pero se me hace tarde –Dije apurada ya que no quería meter en ningún problema al futuro dueño de ese templo y me sonroje al pensar eso.

Este bien –solo dijo eso y se adentro a su templo-

Salí del templo de géminis para salir corriendo hacia el templo de escorpio a ver a ese niño "Kardia" así se hacia llamar el tenia tantas ganas de verlo que de tanto correr me agite y pare de seco para coger aire y seguir mi camino, lo que no sabia quien era el dueño del templo donde estaba así que decidí irme caminando además ya faltaba poco para llegar adonde el, no? En eso me doy cuenta de que no estoy sola en el templo, se van acercando dos personas un niño de cabello rubio y con lunar en la frente un poco visible por la galluza que traía y el cabello a la altura de los hombros pero ciego y sostenía la mano de un señor como de unos 40 años también rubio cabello largo y ojos azules con el mismo lunar en la frente a primera vista pareciera su padre, al ver que se acercaba decidí esconderme, pero no había lugar donde esconderme así que entre a la recamara principal del templo donde descansan los caballeros después de sus misiones.

Ya puedes salir – dijo una voz, pero como supo que estaba escondida si para cuando ellos ya habían entrado al templo ya yo estaba dentro de la recamara y era una pregunta que no se le pudo salir de su cabeza así que decidió asomar su cabeza de donde se escondía.

Hola –Musito la pequeña- ¿Cómo usted supo de mi presencia si usted no me vio? –Pregunte

No necesito verte para poder saber que estas aquí con tan solo sentir tu energía cósmica puedo saber todo de ti, eres muy fuerte aunque no sepas sobre tus poderes ni el futuro que te espera –Dijo el señor para después ofrecerte un pedazo de dulce a ti y a su estudiante- soy Prajna de virgo y el es mi alumno Asmita.

¿De que poderes hablaba? ¿Qué futuro me espera?

No tengas miedo, tu futuro será prospero y serás feliz, sal de donde estas – dijo el señor a lo cual decidí salir ya que perdía el tiempo allí e iba a llegar tarde a donde kardia.

Soy Némesis y necesito llegar urgente al templo de escorpio –

Oh un gusto Némesis y porque con tanta urgencia a veces el apuro trae cansancio, no quieres una tacita de té para que te calmes un poco – me dijo calmado.

Este no se creo que será otro día igual gracias – a lo que me propuse a salir del templo de virgo.

Adiós un gusto – decía el niño al que no había escuchado hablar desde que entro.

El Mío y te fuiste con una gran sonrisa de su parte. Al fin llegaste pero te percataste de que no estuviese nadie.

El destino jugo al fin a mi favor – dijiste con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja al verlo sentado esperándote.- siento a verte hecho esperarme aquí solo.

Si por eso ya no te hablare mala amiga – dijo el niño

Ahora soy tu "amiga" tonto alacrán, pues entonces me voy –le dijiste para después sacarle la lengua

No me digas así ya no somos amigos, tonta princesa – te dijo al mismo tiempo que te abrazo- te extrañe princesa

Alacrán *Apenada* yo mas ti –susurraste cerca de sus labios depositando un corto pero tierno beso. Porque no mejor salimos?

Esta bien, además ya se esta metiendo el sol – y entrelazaron sus manos para dirigirse afuera del templo de escorpio. Los dos vieron algo sospechoso.

Que será kardia y apoyaste la otra mano en el hombro de kardia el sentía el miedo que tenias.

No lo se vayamos a ver, te protegeré –te guiño el ojo para después correr hacia esa energía malvada. Cuando llegaron al lugar todos observaron a los recién llegados.

Radamanthys… susurraste pero kardia si pudo escuchar lo que dijiste

Señorita, esta bien –pregunto el espectro atormentado agacho la cabeza como si una fuerza lo estuviera controlando te zafaste de la mano de tu acompañante y te dirigiste hacia el espectro

Radiii que te paso? Porque estas así? – preocupada por cuidador y el daño que le han causado por tu culpa.

Nada señorita no se preocupe por mi lo bueno es que estos insectos de Athena no la han herido, debemos de irnos ya.

La cara de todos solo se podía ver asombro, rabia y odio por parte de kardia.

Que hermoso hermana era de esperarse esto de ti, querer apiadarse de un humano insignificante o enamorarse de uno lo acepto, pero a frecuentar este lugar y enamorarte de uno de nuestros enemigos no lo aceptare JAMAS –Grito la peli-negra furiosa por tus actos- has desobedecido a nuestro hermano Hades y los dioses gemelos y por serás castigada toda tu eternidad – al escuchar esto sentiste en tu cuerpo una corriente eléctrica enormemente.

Radamanthys llévatela – dijo esto y desapareció.

"Déjela" escuchaste decir del caballero de virgo acercándose a ti

No puedo hacer caso alguien como usted, nosotros solo servimos ordenes de nuestro señor Hades y es hora de que ella se reúna con su hermano – dijo el espectro.

Lo Siento Kardia musitaste pero solo recibiste *Ya es muy tarde…Hasta nunca*

Esa fue la ultima vez que vistes a ese niño, el que te hacia sonreír, pero ya ese niño no te quiere en su vida. Recordaste y una lagrima cayo y termino en tu mentón.

FIN DEL FASHBACK

NEMESIS! –Todos gritaron al mismo tiempo menos Deuteros ya que acaba de llegar solo a saludar

Saliste de tu parálisis mental…

"_Kardia" _

Oye nena, deja de soñar conmigo, si me tienes aquí para cumplir todas tus fantasías – dijo con una sonrisa muy picarona

A lo que solo pudiste sonreír y agachar tu cabeza para ocultar tu cara de la vergüenza publica.

Hola Asmita – musito el caballero de géminis a lo que virgo le corresponde el saludo y este se retira a su respectiva mesa.

Ya eso es todo, nosotros un cero a la izquierda – dijo kardia con cara de poco amigos dijo este al hecho de que Deuteros nos acaba de ignorar a el y a mi ya que Calvera se había retirado.

Jejejeje es lo de menos, alacrán – dijo esta sin pensar en el error que cometió.

Que dijiste? – pregunto enojado al recordar que una sola persona le decía así y que desde aquel día el decidió olvidarla y nunca volver a tomar enserio una relación como lo hizo cuando era apenas un niño y no sabia las consecuencias para el y ella era un juego de niños que se convirtió en un amor mutuo, un amor inocente, sin impurezas, pero todo cambio cuando la que era dueña de su corazón había jugado con el y sus sentimientos eso creyó el.

Que cosa – trataste de hacerte la que no dijiste nada- yo no he dicho nada

Si lo acabaste decir enante, no me agarres de tonto, porque no lo soy – dijo furioso lo notaste en sus ojos.

Kardia cálmate creo que no es el momento indicado para reclamar eso – dijo asmita tratando de apaciguar al alterado escorpio.

Que no es el lugar indicado, al diablo con todo esto quiero que ella me explique porque menciono ese nombre y ya –dijo extremadamente furioso

Yo…Yoo – varias lagrimas recorrieron tus mejillas sin saber que decirle

Ahora se hace la victima que linda, las mujeres son así comienzan el drama y después se hacen las victimas.

Yo no me estoy haciendo la victima, de nada, yo no se porque dije eso, solo lo dije porque el alacrán es lo mismo que decirte escorpión, no sabia que significaba algo para ti, lo siento – muchas lagrimas ya recorrían tu mejillas como cascadas y no paraban- me retiro esto me ya no me parece divertido.

Bueno aquí el 5° Capitulo Uff al fin pudo recordar parte de su pasado XD Cualquier duda me comentan Bye que pasen feliz fiestas navideñas y que Dios me los bendiga en cantidad y les de mucha saludo y hasta el 26 de diciembre si Dios me lo permite :D


	6. Traición y Dolor

Aquí esta el 6 capitulo siento demorarme mas usualmente solo subo capitulo dos días después de haber subido uno pero bueno, pase navidad con mi familia lejos del internet y después tuve que ir al hospital ya que un familiar esta grave pero ya que hoy tengo por decirlo así día libre actualizare. Se que este aburrido este capitulo falta de inspiración, pero tratare de q el próximo cap. sea interesante quizás me demore en actualizar la novela ya que mi compu la están formateando y estoy usando una compu ajena espero me entienda a los que me leen :D

Kardia cálmate creo que no es el momento indicado para reclamar eso – dijo asmita tratando de apaciguar al alterado escorpio.

Que no es el lugar indicado, al diablo con todo esto quiero que ella me explique porque menciono ese nombre y ya –dijo extremadamente furioso

Yo…Yoo – varias lagrimas recorrieron tus mejillas sin saber que decirle

Ahora se hace la victima que linda, las mujeres son así comienzan el drama y después se hacen las victimas.

Yo no me estoy haciendo la victima, de nada, yo no se porque dije eso, solo lo dije porque el alacrán es lo mismo que decirte escorpión, no sabia que significaba algo para ti, lo siento – muchas lagrimas ya recorrían tu mejillas como cascadas y no paraban- me retiro esto me ya no me parece divertido.

††††

Todos los invitados observaban detenidamente lo que estaba pasando en la mesa de Asmita.

Ares que le habrá pasados Némesis para que saliera así de la sala? – Le pregunto Afrodita a su amante.

No Lo se pero lo averiguare ahorita mismo, esto no se puede salir de control – Dijo y se marcho de su asiento en dirección de Némesis.

Némesis no te tienes que poner así, las cosas que dijo kardia no son verdad el lo hace solo para hacerte enojar . Decía asmita tratando de arreglar las cosas

Tu siempre haces esto para tratar de arreglar las cosas, pero no se puede, mejor me retiro.

Que pasa aquí? Némesis porque lloras? Ustedes humanos que le hicieron a mi hermana, hablen – Decía Ares obviamente enojado.

Pregúntale a ella, haber como te responde –Decía kardia muy molesto.

Mira a mi hermana no le hables así, porque sino yo mismo me encargare de ejecutarte de una vez y deja ese orgullo encima y dime que le hiciste. Una risa divertida salió de tu boca

Lo siento no lo pude evitar –dijiste al ver la cara de tu hermano

No entiendo que tiene de gracioso esto –

Es que mencionaste que dejara su orgullo y los dos son igualitos orgullosos y arrogantes, mejor olvídalo ares, es mi culpa yo lo acepto –decías- Uff estoy exhausta mejor me voy, chao chicos disfruten jejeje- y te fuiste con una sonrisa como si no hubiese pasado nada.

Te fuiste a tu dormitorio y te recostaste en la cama mirando hacia el techo pensando en lo que acabo de pasar. No entendías porque se había comportado así tan grosero contigo el no era así aunque tiene sus motivos, nunca pude decirle la verdad siempre me preguntaba donde vivía el quería saber, y yo nunca le dije no quería que arriesgara su vida solo para ir a verme suena egoísta pero hasta el sol de hoy lo sigo amando aunque el ya no me ame.

Némesis.. ¿Puedo pasar? –Pregunto Afrodita.

Ella es mi hermana parece superficial bueno lo es pero en el fondo es de un buen corazón, si le caes bien y no la provocas se llevara bien contigo pero sino bueno simplemente te castiga siendo feo ella es así.

Ah si claro pasa –

¿Este bien? Pregunto porque enante vi que te fuiste de la sala llorando ¿Qué te paso? – Pregunto.

Si estoy, no paso nada –dije aunque eso no iba bastar para mi hermana

Yo se que si paso algo así que dímelo –

Este bien te acuerdas que te había contado que hace tiempo yo había conocido un niño del cual me enamore y aun sigo enamorada –

Si recuerdo que me contaste toda la historia –

Bueno el es kardia el de cabello azul largo en ese tiempo yo le tenia un apodo era alacrán, bueno la cosa fue que me pidieron que les contara algo de mi y de cómo me acorde de Deuteros, les conté todo y al final susurre su nombre y mencione su apodo y el hombre se enojo y se puso grosero –

Hay hermana siempre se te sale jejeje –

Si afrodita siempre se me sale Jajaja –dije – tengo sueño hasta mañana

Esta bien que duermas bien y sueñes con… el alacrán – me dijo con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

Hey Afrodita.. Y tú que sueñes con Albarica Jejejeje –

Con gusto – dijo y se marcho a su cuarto.

Pasaron las horas ya ibas sintiendo el peso de la noche aunque sabias que la fiesta aun no terminaba decidiste acostarte y dejarte llevar por tu sueño. A la mañana te levantaste ya que sentiste los rayos del sol tocar tu cara, el viento soplaba haciendo que las cortinas se muevan.

Ay que día tan hermoso, te paraste a preparar la ducha y darte un baño caliente. Para después ir a la cocina a ver que te preparas para desayunar.

Srta. Némesis, la estavamos esperando, me llamo cristal un gusto – dijo una chica de cabello rubio y ojos azules. Este el patriarca y los caballeros la esperan el comedor principal.

El Gusto es mío gracias – le sonreíste- ¿Hay un comedor aquí? Yo creía que cada uno comía en su templo.

Bueno es así, pero como ustedes son nuestros invitados decidimos que mientras estén hospedados aquí se usara del comedor para desayunar, almorzar y cenar.- dicho esto la joven abrió una gran puerta dorada donde se veían a todos los caballeros incluyendo a todos los dioses.

Oooh ya ahora entiendo gracias-. Y te dirigiste a tu asiento que gracias a dios te toco al lado de asmita y de albafica- Buenos días.

Buenos días señorita – Dijo Asmita – Como te fue en tu noche pudiste dormir después del alboroto de kardia?

Ehmmm Se puede decir que si, ya lo supere aunque igual quiero disculparme con el –

Yo creo que el que se debe disculpar aquí es el no tu, el se comporto como un completo idiota mas de lo que es – dijo y te dedico una sonrisa que no dudaste en devolvérselo pero en el cachete.

Tú crees, yo creo mejor que lo dejemos así, apenas nos volvimos a ver ayer después de muchos años y para el yo lo engañe.

Pero no es tu culpa no te puedes echar la culpa de lo que paso ese día, tu no sabias que ese hombre te iba a venir a buscar, yo recuerdo que mi maestro había dicho que en ti había un poder enorme y esa era la razón por la que quería que ese espectro te soltara – dijo

Asmita tu te acuerdas de ese día, no se pero ojala que Deuteros se acordara de mi –

JAJAJAJA – Se rio a carcajadas que no se dio cuenta que todo el gentío los veía.

Je lo siento es que le dije un chiste – dijiste para que continúen en lo suyo- asmita baja la voz.

Este bien es que me causo gracia lo que dijiste de Deuteros y eso porque quieres que se acordara de ti –

No se mi único amigo aquí eres tu, quisiera conocer a los otros caballeros – dijiste

Siento que nos acabas de decir anti-sociales – dijo una voz ajena a la conversación que tenias con asmita

No quise decir eso, sino que cada uno es… mejor olvídalo – dijiste – mm me llamo Némesis

Tu nombre ya me lo se, soy Albafika de Piscis, tu segundo amigo, aunque es mejor que ni me toques, ni te acerques mucho a mi –

A tu eres el que siempre esta solo y que no le gusta que lo toquen porque su sangre es envenenada, un gusto conocerlo – y le extendiste la mano- ay upss verdad no lo puedo tocar

Jejejeje muy graciosos señorita, para ser una diosa tan poderosa es divertida.- dijo el caballero de cabello azul jumm este es el que le gusta a Afrodita.

Fue un gran desayuno, me gusto la comida chao – te retiraste del comedor a la puerta principal del templo del patriarca.

Al salir por la puerta vistes como un hombre con un Sauri se acercaba a ti y se te arrodillara en reverencia a ti.

¿Quién es usted? Y ¿Qué hace aquí? – le preguntaste al rubio

Yo señorita Némesis, soy Radamanthys de Wybern se que quizás usted no me recuerde, pero hubo un tiempo en el que usted y yo estuvimos juntos… -pauso y miro hacia abajo escondiendo su rostro de mi.

Quizás eso haya pasado no lo puedo negar, pero eso quedo en el pasado y ahora estoy cumpliendo mi deber como diosa – acariciaste su mejilla con tu mano y le distes un abrazo- pero, no se que te trae aquí ante mi, tu enemiga.

Señorita aléjese de ese hombre el es un espectro de hades – dijo sage

No te preocupes sage el no me va a ser daño – dije con seguridad- ahora dime.

Yo.. Yo solo vine a verla una vez mas, como estaba y si había cambiado en algo pero veo que sigue siendo la misma de antes con una gran sonrisa y unos ojos que me dan seguridad y paz.- algo en el rostro de Radamanthys cambio se dibujo una cara de preocupación

Que lindos se ven los dos ¿no? Siempre soñaste con esto radiii, volver con ella ¿Ah? Después de todo lo que hice para que salieras de esa depresión después de que esta estúpida humana traidora huyera de su oscuro pasado, enserio no te entiendo.

PANDORA! No permitiré que me ofendas de esa manera porque yo no te e hecho nada a ti como para que te dirijas así – dijiste ya parada y enfrente de la que se hacia pasar por tu hermana.

QUE NO ME HAS HECHO NADA! Tu Némesis me has hecho de todo, tu traicionaste a nuestro hermano menos Hades, me prometiste que siempre íbamos a ser las mejores amigas y hermanas y también prometiste que nos íbamos a vengar de los humanos y de Athena por haber secuestrado a nuestro hermano, Que no te ACUERDAS?

Yo nunca traicione a nadie pandora, ustedes fueron los que me engañaron a mi, me hicieron creer que yo era tu hermana gemela, y que mi deber era proteger a Hades y destruir a la humanidad ya que según ustedes era la Diosa de la destrucción y del dolor me engañaron y así vienen ustedes a decir que la traidora soy yo –

Maldita humana – en eso vistes como su mano se dirigía hacia tu cara pero…

Je pandora eso no me dolió – Tenma

Pegasus Tu que haces aquí, se suponía que estabas muerto – dijo la mujer desesperada

Ejeje si lo estaba pero no me iba a dejar morir así sin antes haber cumplido la promesa que le hizo a Alone – dijo el caballero de Pegasus con una sonrisa llena de esperanzas.

Wybern, vámonos ya! – dijo la mujer dándose la vuelta para caminar en dirección del carruaje donde vino.

Señorita Némesis, un gusto volverla a ver – dijo el espectro para irse con pandora.

Que bueno que nos volvimos a encontrar hermana, tantos años sin ti y sin nuestra madre como la extraño….

Bueno pronto sabrán quien es ese chico que dijo eso se que se sorprenderán pero claro ese capitulo explicara todo cualquier duda dejen sus reviews o por mensaje privado!

ESPERO PASEN UN FELIZ AÑO NUEVO, QUE DIOS ME LOS BENDIGA CON SALUD, ALIMENTOS Y UNA GRAN ABUNDANCIA DE COSAS BUENAS ESTE 2014 (Brindemos por las cosas buenas que Dios nos dio este 2013 y también Brindemos por las cosas buenas que nos depara el próximo año y también por una tercera temporada de LC ;D)


	7. Diamante de Sangre

Buenas noches… como están espero bien y bueno creo q después de leer los reviews q me dijeron ellas saben quienes son :D me caen bien ellas, bueno creo que se me fue algo que victoria me a resaltado y q casi olvido así que ya este capitulo va dedicado a eso y bueno a victoria y alsea son las mejores y únicas xD. Ah y digo no es yato sea tonto ni bobo al contrario yo se que cuando el se lo propone puede ser muy fuerte, pero es que me encantan las pequeñas discusiones Tenma con el3 me enamoran jeje y es por eso que el pregunta eso, pero es obvio que todo caballero debe saberlo, pero quería hacerlo un poco divertido, no todo debe ser drama y suspenso espero hacer un buen esfuerzo para q se rían un poco. Uhhm chicas supuestamente Poseidón esta sellado por Atenas, pero como la historia es mía (los personajes son de Masami y Shiori que le pido que siga el anime T.T) me dije porque no Poseidón estar vivo pues además se me ocurrió esa idea por lo del Spa, además que Poseidón es uno de mis favoritos no por saint seiya sino por la mitología griega :D bueno otro dato Para mi pandora es alemana sin ofender por la razón de que le gusta ser masoquista con los demás y dura y bueno busque apellidos alemanes y decidí buscar los de mejor categoría en lo que se refiera a educación y clase social xD. Y el nombre de este capitulo es el de una película, pero fue lo que se me vino a la mente y también tratare de hacer los capítulos mas largos para que no se vea la novela tan larga e infinita!

Maldita humana – en eso vistes como su mano se dirigía hacia tu cara pero…

Je pandora eso no me dolió – Tenma

Pegasus Tu que haces aquí, se suponía que estabas muerto – dijo la mujer desesperada

Ejeje si lo estaba pero no me iba a dejar morir así sin antes haber cumplido la promesa que le hizo a Alone – dijo el caballero de Pegasus con una sonrisa llena de esperanzas.

Wybern, vámonos ya! – dijo la mujer dándose la vuelta para caminar en dirección del carruaje donde vino.

Señorita Némesis, un gusto volverla a ver – dijo el espectro para irse con pandora.

Que bueno que nos volvimos a encontrar hermana, tantos años sin ti y sin nuestra madre como la extraño….

††††

Aun no entiendo que paso, todo fue tan rápido, su presencia no me causaba miedo, ni nada malo era como si ya lo conociera y supiera que el jamás me iba a ser daño o eso es lo que sentí en ese momento, en cambio todos opinan lo contrario quisiera saber la verdad, quisiera saber porque de la nada aparece ese hombre y esa mujer pero mas importante ese muchacho que menciono que era su hermana. La respuesta las tiene Zeus.

Patriarca y Athena aviso que voy a visitar el Olimpo – dije metida en mis pensamientos.

¿Qué es el Olimpo? – pregunto un jovencito muy divertido para mi concepto, ya que, que caballero no sabe eso.

YATOO!- Grita un joven de cabello marrón de altura promedio y que portaba la armadura de Pegaso- Como no vas a saber que es el Olimpo- lanzándole un puño en su cara.

AUUCH Tenma, eso me dolió, además apuesto a que tu tampoco sabes se te nota lo bruto que eres – dijo el joven provocando al otro muchacho.

¿A QUIEN LE DIJISTES BRUTO?- Grito este apunto de darle una merecida pero lo interrumpe una muchacha alta, rubia y unos puntos en su frente.

Ya dejen de pelear como niños, arrgg se me olvidaba son niños- dijo la joven y los dos pararon de darse golpes.

YUZURIHA – Dijeron al unisonó.

Caballeros deben darles vergüenza- dijo el antiguo caballero de cáncer y actual patriarca- Perdone Diosa por la inmadurez de nuestros caballeros de plata.

¿DIOSA? – Dijeron al unisonó de nuevo y con cara de vergüenza ambos.

Si, chicos ella es la Diosa Némesis y hermana Mayor de Athena – dijo Yuzuriha-

Ohh no te preocupes Sage, son niños no tengo nada que perdonarles – Dije en realidad no estaba ni enojada por eso al contrario me pareció muy divertido- el Olimpo es un lugar donde solo los Dioses pueden estar, también donde nuestro nacimiento se da, es como en la fe cristiana la iglesia es un lugar sagrado para los humanos, que no se puede profanar, ni usar para cosas malvadas bueno, así es el Olimpo para nosotros los dioses, nos reunimos allí.

Señorita, me iba a decir algo importante ¿no es así?- Pregunto mientras que nos acercábamos a la cámara de Athena.

Si sage, es algo que yo debo de hacer antes de que sea tarde. – dije observando la gigante estatua.

Patriarca, siento interrumpir su charla con… la señorita- dijo indiferente hacia mi.

Que se te trae por aquí, Kardia – dijo el anciano tratando de no imaginarse que le iba decir el caballero de escorpión.

Este es que Manigoldo y yo queríamos claro con su permiso Salir, ya que estar metidos aquí todos los días es como estar en una cárcel – con un tono un poco descarado de su parte sabiendo su deber.

Kardia, tu sabes las reglas del santuario y si pasa algo todos los… en eso el lo interrumpe

Caballeros debe permanecer en su templo, protegiéndolo de cualquier ataque le quieran hacer a Athena ya lo se, solo preguntaba – el se rindió y se marchaba

Sage deberías de darles un poco de libertad a los caballeros de Athena estar aquí los debe aburrir – dije con una sonrisa olvidando que el me odia.

Pero señorita… usted sabe que… -

Si yo lo se – dije esto dirigiendo mi mirada al cielo a lo cual los dos también la dirigieron. Además Sage las estrellas predicen que hoy será un día tranquilo, no va a pasar nada, al menor que así yo lo decida.

Señorita, pero – Sage se que no soy tu diosa, pero dime no me vas a hacer caso? Le pregunte – Ohh señorita no diga eso tanto como a Athena y a Usted que velan por el bien del mundo les debo respeto y lealtad.

De verdad, Athena tiene unos guerreros muy leales, esa es la razón por la que ella y yo los admiramos tanto a ustedes, sus sentimientos son tan profundos que nosotros los dioses no somos capaces de comprender y a veces nos burlamos por eso Athena y yo decidimos en esta era reencarnar en un humano, fue la mejor decisión que pudimos haber hecho, experimentar eso fue lindo Sage, ahora debo partir volveré al anochecer- Dije para prepararme para partir.

Si señorita, aquí la esperaremos con muchas ansias – dijo esto y vio como partías hacia el Olimpo.

Kardia vayan pero cuídense – y se retiro a su cuarto.

En el Olimpo….

Se… Señorita Némesis ¿Es Usted? – pregunto un joven de armadura plateada pero con un brillo enorme se sentía su fuerza era mucho mayor y mas fuerte que cualquier armadura, deben ser los caballeros de mi padre tiene su esencia.

Claro que soy Yo, Dante acaso no te acuerdas de mi – dije riéndome del muchacho siempre lo molestaba, era como uno de mis mejores amigos, además el siempre estaba allí como un escudo protegiéndome como lo hace un hermano mayor con su hermano menor- No me digas que…

N…Noo como cree que me olvidare de usted Némesis-Sama – dijo el muchacho avergonzado de su torpeza.

Sabes que no me gusta que me digan así y menos tu –

Pero señorita es mi deber mostrarles mis respectos y además si su padre me escucha llamarla de otra manera me castigara – dijo temeroso

Sabes Dante no tienes que temer a nada, yo no dejare que eso pase aunque tenga que pelear con mi padre – le dije poniéndolo mas nervioso me gusta verlo así.

Que dijo señorita usted… No por mi no debe pelear con su padre eso la podría llevar a su muerte – ya hasta le temblaban las canillas.

Jajaja Dante, siempre caes en mis trucos Jajaja eres muy gracioso, pero ya deja de llamarme así y dime solo Némesis – le dije- Oye sabes donde esta mi padre.

Oooh Okey –me dijo un poco molesto por burlarme de el- el esta en el cuarto de Spa que por cierto fue antojo de el y de Poseidón hacer eso.

A veces dos hombres juntos pueden ser tan inmaduros como unos niños, pero es urgente hablar con Zeus – dije

Paso algo en la tierra – pregunto

No es algo mas personal, sin mas que decirte duende me tengo que ir Dije para después retirarme.

Duende… No me digan así – dijo sonrojado.

Camine demasiado ese Spa estaba lejos no se porque se les ocurrió hacer esto, de verdad que los hombres son seres ignorantes y orgullosos.

Oh Hija que te trae por aquí, es la primera vez que vienes tú sola al Olimpo – dijo Zeus otra vez sacándome de mis pensamientos, odio que haga eso.

Debe ser que se peleo con Afrodita, ya me esperaba algo así – dijo con sarcasmo el Dios del Mar.

No, no fue por eso Poseidón, Zeus tenemos que hablar – deje secamente.

Buaooo la niñita se puso rebelde – dijo Poseidón muy divertido de verdad que se estaban divirtiendo en ese spa.

Ya hermano ahora regreso – y se dirigieron a un cuarto privado donde nadie los escuchara.

Zeus quiero que me seas claro, ya estoy grande y merezco la verdad así que empieza- le dije

Es muy difícil de empezar pero este bien – dijo tratando de ver como empezaba a decir todo.

Todo comenzó el día de tu nacimiento era un día muy hermoso ya que veíamos pétalos de anemonas volar por el cielo del Olimpo todos estaban preparados para tu nacimiento, tu madre Hera estaba muy ilusionada ya que de todos nuestros hijos tu eras la que ibas a heredar mi poder, aunque todos creíamos que eras un hombre y es de no creer siendo Dioses ya tu madre nos habíamos rendido ya que muchos de nuestros intentos fallaron incluso con humanas intentamos y no pudimos y apunto de ya terminar con eso recibí la mejor noticia que Hera estaba de nuevo embarazada, yo esperaba de ella un no quiero tenerlo Zeus y si se muere como los otros, pero ella me dijo vamos a intentarlo de nuevo y veremos que pasa ese día tu madre tuvo contracciones cosa que con sus otros hijos no tuvo, pero tu fuiste única todos estaban alrededor de Hera y las ninfas ayudándola en el parto eran expertas en eso al nacer tu algo raro se dibujo en la cara de las asistentes como si estuviesen viendo a un fantasma, mi esposa se asusto y reclamo al bebe y lo vio sonrió y me dijo…

Zeus es una niña muy hermosa…

Pero Hera como puede ser una niña, se supone que debe ser niño para…

ZEUS! Grito mi mujer- acaso eso importa ahora, ya nació lo que queríamos de años tu heredera…

Esta bien la aceptare como mi hija… pero Hera en ese manto no hay nada, como sabes que es una niña…

Ella me lo acabo decir, pero (me dijo esto con una tristeza en su cara) ella desea nacer en el cuerpo de una humana, no aquí en el Olimpo como debe de ser…

Como sabes eso, mujer habla…

Es mi hija y aunque no haya nacido en un cuerpo de dios es nuestra hija y yo la escucho ella desea ser una humana normal, no se porque pero yo como su madre le cumpliré ese sueño, no deseo verla triste.

Esta bien cariño lo haremos por el bien de nuestra hija si ella lo desea así, así será…

Hermes te puedo pedir un favor de Dios a Dios y de padre a Hijo –

Si señor lo que usted me ordene. Dijo el dios mensajero.

Es algo muy delicado se trata de mi hija, ya sabes el porque te lo pido a ti eres el único con el que puedo confiar ahora, puedes buscar un cuerpo que no haya nacido aun para que reencarne en esa criatura pero debe ser una familia buena que la enseñe para bien por favor…

Si señor lo hare, ahora mismo parto con el alma de la señorita.

El mensajero partió hacia la tierra para encontrar el recipiente que tendrá el poder de un Dios y los encontró una familia alemana de buena reputación y educación una de las familias mas importantes en ese tiempo en Alemania y le pareció que seria buena idea ya que para su beneficio la familia esperaba la llegada de un ser y por lo que pudo averiguar iban a ser gemelas así que seria una idea genial que esa mujer fuera la que diera a luz a la señorita némesis; escribió una nota dándoles las instrucciones cuando le entregara la bebe a la familia. Toco el timbre la casa era inmensa se veía desde afuera, le atendió una mujer muy carismática y hermosa

Hola soy Partita, soy la ama de Llaves de la familia Leitner, que se le ofrece – pregunto curiosa por lo que el hombre traía en brazos.

Buenas jovencita es que quisiera hablar con la familia que reside aquí como dijo los señores Leitner, es algo urgente y un favor que le pueden hacer a alguien importante en la rama política.

Oooh esta bien, ya les hago saber, si quiere yo me encargo de la bebe y la llevo a un cuarto especial para ella mientras vienen los señores – dijo

Este… quisiera pero no puedo primero necesito hablar con la familia es un tema delicado. Sonó el timbre de la casa.

Deben ser ellos, ya vengo espéreme aquí…

Esa jovencita partita también espera un hijo y vi también que es una niña puede que ella también sea una posibilidad además no va a necesitar nada si igual esta familia le da el sustento a la muchacha.

Buenas nuestra ama de llaves nos hablo del tema, venga vayamos a un lugar mas privado para hablar los tres mejor no cree? No sonaban ni sospechosos una familia común y corriente además no sentía su cosmos ni nada que lo alerta que era una mala idea así que siguió su plan.

Me presento soy Hermes D… digo solo Hermes – se callo antes de decir que es un dios aunque se ve que creen y saben de nosotros pero uno no sabe – y veo que están esperando unas bellas gemelas.

Como usted sabe eso? Pregunto el hombre.

Bueno el pueblo lo comenta son muy importantes, y quisiera que esta niña naciera en unas de sus hijas para que tenga una buena educación y una buena familia y no pase paramos no me lo perdonaría si se lo diera a las manos equivocadas.

Por lo visto usted investigo bien señor –dijo la mujer pelinegra hay algo en ella que no le gusto estoy dudando no debo dudar.

Ella es así un poco maliciosa y seria pero siempre termina siendo buena persona – dijo el hombre agarrando el brazo de su mujer.

Y para ver a la bebe – la mujer intento acercarse pero este se lo impidió- como quiere que aceptemos criar a esa bebe si no la hemos ni conocido.

Es que es algo muy delicado que debo primero hablar con ustedes, ella es especial, será humana pero no como ustedes, ella es la esperanzas de este mundo y de mi padre, por eso debo encontrar alguien que la pueda educar bien y le enseñe las cosas buenas y malas de este mundo por eso…

Y Por eso se fijo en nuestra familia, que interesado en una familia adinerada en vez de dejarla en los barrios mas pobres viene a donde nosotros –

Mi amor por favor, no seas tan grosera con el señor, díganos que podemos hacer para criar esa bebe como usted desea – dijo el hombre se ve que es un hombre muy educado Andrew Leitner.

Bueno no tengo mucho tiempo pero si aceptan que el alma de esta niña tome el cuerpo de una de sus hijas, prometo vida eterna y abundancia de dinero.

Bueno señor a mi no me importa esa promesa que me esta haciendo solo quiero que esa niña sea feliz junto a nosotros dos.

Esta bien, veo que tome la mejor decisión les agradezco, yo había hecho unas instrucciones, pero veo que no la necesito, lo haremos ya el traspaso de la alma de esta niña a la suya. Hecho esta la mujer sintió como un gran poder yacía en su barriga hasta pensó que eso podía matar a la otra…

No se preocupe ella jamás hará daño a su hermana, cuídenla por favor con su vida.

Así será dijo Andrew con esto descanso mi alma supe que seria una buena familia para la pequeña némesis.

Llámenla Némesis por favor.

Okey dijo la mujer sobando su barriga con una felicidad como de una triunfante.

Años después tu naciste hija mía pero Hermes se dio cuenta antes de mi que te encontrabas en un lugar sombrío oscuro y lleno de maldad y el mismo decidió investigar nunca lo culpe porque el no la tuvo pero siempre se sintió así culpable. Y se entero de cosas que no quiso enterarse de esa familia.

Buenas usted conoce a la familia Leitner?

Si los conozco la Sra. Alexandrine, las pequeñas Pandora y Némesis y la sirvienta Partita que perdió a la niña que esperaba; si ellos se fueron después de que las niñas nacieran.

Y el Sr. Andrew?

Ella era madre soltera, ella durante su embarazo nunca tuvo un marido el que era el padre de las niñas murió días después de saber la noticia, bueno ahora que lo pienso el día que se fue de aquí se fue con un hombre rubio ojos tan bien amarrillos raro en un humano pero bueno puede ser que la señora decidió vivir su vida con un hombre.

Hermes regreso al Olimpo y me conto todo y decidí que era hora de buscarte mi niña pero…

Zeus que planeas contra tu hija?

Hera, cariño nuestra hija corre peligro no puedo perderla ahora que la tengo…

Zeus no entiendes soy su madre, soy la única con la que ella tiene contacto su espíritu desde donde ella esta me habla con el viento, ella no quiere que la separen de donde ella esta, le gusta ese lugar, su hermana, el hermano Hades que espera y ese niño que será su hermano… dijo con tono triste como si no lo gustara que su hija sea hermana de ese Dios…

Mujer entiendes lo que dices si hades se enterara la matara sabrá quien es ella

No tu eres el que no lo entiendes en ella la diosa que lleva dentro aun no a nacido ahora esta el capullo de la humana némesis y no la diosa y si en todo caso Hades se entera no la matara porque ella será de utilidad para el recuerda que no solo heredara tu poder sino el de la victoria y recuerda que en el bando donde ella este apoyando el Dios que la tenga siempre ganara el utilitaria eso de ser su hermano para persuadirla, es mejor que esperemos para evitar que eso pase por ahora deja que disfrute su vida como humana..

Y cuando crezca mas la busquemos, eso es lo que tratas de decirme…

Claro Zeus es lo que ella trata de decirte a ti… los dioses Hipnos y thanatos sabían de la venida de la Diosa de la victoria a la tierra y lo planearon muy bien para tenerla con ellos el tal Andrew ese era el mismo hypnos, nunca te enteraste porque el como de nuestra hija los protegía en cierto sentido ella decidió ese destino…

Esta bien mujer hare caso a tus palabras pero cuando vea que ya es tiempo ni te escuchare…

Estoy anuente a eso Zeus…

Y eso hija es lo que te puedo decir…

Y del caballero de Pegaso esa noche el dijo que era mi hermano, no entiendo esa parte. – preguntaste

El era hijo de la empleada de ustedes partita y como ella fue las que prácticamente las crio ustedes les decían madre, cuando el nació mas tu lo vistes como tu hermano menor, en cambio pandora lo quería tan bien pero no como tu y así el niño creció con ustedes y el te decía hermana a ti y también a pandora.

Esa es la razón, gracias padre, gracias por todo ya se hace tarde en el mundo me retiro.

Gracias hija por darme una oportunidad más te quiero.

Aclarado todo regresaste al santuario y todos estaban en la sala del patriarca.

_''Osea que yo fui la que quise nacer como la hermana de Hades y pandora''_


	8. Chapter 8: Tu y Yo y Ellos

Y eso hija es lo que te puedo decir…

Y del caballero de Pegaso esa noche el dijo que era mi hermano, no entiendo esa parte. – preguntaste

El era hijo de la empleada de ustedes partita y como ella fue las que prácticamente las crio ustedes les decían madre, cuando el nació mas tu lo vistes como tu hermano menor, en cambio pandora lo quería tan bien pero no como tu y así el niño creció con ustedes y el te decía hermana a ti y también a pandora.

Esa es la razón, gracias padre, gracias por todo ya se hace tarde en el mundo me retiro.

Gracias hija por darme una oportunidad más te quiero.

Aclarado todo regresaste al santuario y todos estaban en la sala del patriarca. Ya se estaba oscureciendo, no querías entrar a tu cuarto, así que fuiste al bosque que protege y separa el santuario del pueblo Rodorio, Caminaste mucho hasta que…

Este lugar, e caminado mucho y no llego al pueblo- y vistes un rio era hermoso el lugar como una especie de paraíso, te metiste al rio estaba frio era de noche así que nadie te iba a ver allí. Se podía escuchar desde donde estabas una cascada, así que nadaste hasta llegar allí pero te encontraste con alguien en esa cascada también desnudo.- _Mejor me voy antes de que me vea_.

Oye tú quién eres? – pregunto el muchacho.

Estabas sonrojada no sabías que hacer, seguiste caminando haciéndote la que no escuchaste.

Te estoy hablando – dijo eso y sentiste una mano en tu abdomen que te jalaba hacia el – sabes, odio que me ignoren.

Lo siento, no sabía que había alguien aquí, lo siento mucho, además ya me iba – dijiste aun sonrojada y dándole la espalda al hombre, trataste de huir para no dar más explicaciones.

Ey señorita para dónde va? Aun no me has dicho quién eres tú? – te jalo de nuevo más cerca de él haciendo que los dos se vean de cara, los dos estaban desnudos, no sabías que hacer – Ahí! Con que eres tu mujer, que hace alguien como tu aquí, espiándome – dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior, en cambio yo no podía dejar de sonrojarme, ni de evitar bajar la cabeza para no ver su cara

Yo no te estoy espiando y menos a ti, yo solo quise estar un momento sola y camine hacia el bosque y me encontré este rio – y esta vez alza mi mirada y lo vi es lindo, tenía unos ojos azules muy penetrantes y un cabello azul largo hasta su espalda y un cuerpo de… estabas tan ensimismada en tus pensamientos que ni siquiera notaste que tu cuerpo y el de él estaban muy pegados que podías sentir el calor de su cuerpo algo que provocaba una explosión de galaxias en todo tu cuerpo, a lo que te separaste de el – Kardia yo mejor me voy, creo que ya es tarde.

Y pensé que eras más divertida, eehhm está bien te puedes ir, pero me debes una – y te guiño el ojo.

Aaaahmm si te debo una, creo- y te marchaste adonde estaba tu ropa escondida te vestiste y te fuiste del bosque. Ya llegando al templo del patriarca, vistes a Sage esperándote en la puerta cono te dijo antes de irte al olimpo.

Patriarca, me espero como me dijo hace unas horas – le dije sonriendo como nunca.

Si la espere, pero no me imagine que iba a llegar tan feliz de por allá dijo por primera vez vi a Sage alegre o eso pienso.

Oooohh si ver a mis caballeros y amigos mientras estuve entrenando fue de gran alegría para mí – espero no se allá dado cuenta de que fui al rio.

Y donde estaba después que llego, sentí su cosmos hace como media hora llegar al santuario, estuve esperando aquí desde eso con la pequeña Sasha. – se dio cuenta ahora que le digo, si le digo y ve a Kardia va a pensar que él y yo estuvimos…

Jeje si llegue hace tiempo, pero no quería entrar aún, así que me fui al pueblo de al lado.

Por cierto, no ha visto a kardia, lo vi enante pero en su templo no está, la señorita Sasha se preocupa mucho por él y su enfermedad.

¿Enfermedad? De qué clase de enfermedad sufre kardia.

Del corazón, siempre lo ha tenido desde niño, pero ha demostrado su fuerza por eso él es digno de la armadura de escorpión, pero el único que puede sanarlo temporalmente es Dégel de Acuario.

Ya veo, no lo he visto pero ciento su cosmos en el rio que está al lado del santuario.- dije- ya me voy a mi cuarto hasta mañana.

Te dirigiste hacia tu cuarto pensando en lo de enante, como lo ibas a poder ver ahora que vergüenza pensaste.

Aaaaaj, hermana que lindos se ven los dos juntos, el Amor – dijo Afrodita que no deja de meterse en lo que no lo importa solo para que le cuento

Quienes Albita y tú? Si son lindos, lástima que ya tienes hombre ¿Oh no? – le dije y su cara se tornó a un rojo carmesí.

EY, obvio somos lindos si los bellos siempre quedan juntos, sino no lo hubieses vistos como Dios lo trajo al mundo – Afrodita era tan…- y no te hagas la que no sabes de quien hablo, es sobre tu amado Kardiano hasta suena bonito su nombre cuando lo digo yo jejeje oye además de eso quieres mañana no se hacer una travesura o jugar a verdad o reto con los caballeros este lugar es más aburrido – dijo con una voz de niña.

Está bien, acepto, y que pasó hoy mientras no estaba –

No pasó nada interesante todo igual que siempre hasta el inframundo es mejor que este lugar, oye hablando de eso que averiguaste con papa.

Que todo esto lo decidí yo cuando nací y que ese caballero es mi hermano adoptivo, aunque antes de partir había un muchacho con la misma voz que había escuchado, pero no sé cuál de los dos, afrodita no te cansas? –

No, no me canso vamos a dormir pues –

Hasta mañana hermanita.

Radamanthys que te pasa? – pregunto Aiacos como siempre con un tono gracioso

A mí no pasa nada, solo estoy pensando- enojado como siempre

Oye solo me preocupo por ti y tu mira como me respondes –

Si como no y yo debo de creerme ese cuento –

Ey calma wybern que se la hayan llevado de tus brazos no es mi culpa, quizás si hubo…

Si quizás si hubiese reaccionado antes, quizás ella estuviese a mi lado aun.

No te culpes por eso, algún día ella estará contigo, piénsalo así.

Y si el busco, podría estar con ella una vez más – dijo el wybern haciéndose ilusiones.

No creo que sea eso bueno, te tacharían de traidor por estar buscando a una enemiga de Hades.

Ella no es nuestra enemiga, es la hermana del señor Hades –

Si como humana lo es, pero como Diosa su enemiga, además tú no me dijiste que la última vez que te vio no se acordaba de ti, dudo que se acuerde de ese día…- dijo esto y se marchó dejando a un Radamanthys pensando en eso último.

Malditos caballeros, sino ella estaría aquí –

Aun sigues pensando en esa mujer, que tengo que hacer para que la olvides – dijo pandora harta de la depresión que llevaba el juez- acaso debo deshacerme de ella, Rada no me hagas hacer tal cosa.

No pandora, no lo haga si es posible prefiero que me mate a mí que a ella –

Waoo que lindo dando tu vida por alguien que ni se acuerda de ti y que piensa en otro, que caballeroso eres.

Señorita Pandora, me retiro de este lugar…

Adónde vas Radamanthys, te estoy hablando, debo deshacerme de ella si lo quiero tener para mí.

Los celos son malos, señorita Pandora – dijo Aiacos- al parecer no tienes vida propia, que no tienes algo más interesante que meterte en la vida de los demás.

Yo solo me preocupo por el bien de mis compañeros, esto afecta a Radamanthys –

Eso díselo a esa mujer que es la que lo tiene así desde que se fue hace 8 años.

Pero eso no debe afectar nuestra tranquilidad, uno no siempre tiene paz, disfrute estas merecidas vacaciones, vaya al mundo y conozca otros hombres que se yo.

Tienes razón Aiacos debería de distraerme un poco en fin en esta era no va a ver peleas entre athena y Hades todo por deseo del propio Zeus.

Si, ese señor da su vida por sus hijas que valor yo solo la daría por alguien que valga la pena como mi señor.

Si y por violate también.

En la casa de escorpión:

Porque decidieron hacer la reunión en mi templo? – pregunto kardia

No se pregúntaselo a Afrodita, que no demora por llegar – dijo Dohko

Oye tú quién eres? – pregunto Kardia

Me llamo Apolo –respondió este con tanta tranquilidad cosa que lo caracteriza mucho

Usted es hermano gemelo de la Diosa Artemisa – dijo Dégel

Si soy su hermano como hermano de otras Diosas y Dioses – dijo él.

Afrodita, por favor, yo no quiero participar en estos juegos tuyos – dije aun sabiendo que anoche le dije que si jugaría.

Némesis tu ayer me dijiste que ibas a jugar, además de que es en el templo de escorpión también esta Apolo esperándote.

Afro…. hey enserio no sé qué pasa por tu cerebro, lo trajiste hasta acá solo por un juego.

Bueno si pero es que todos los caballeros van a estas presente bueno menos el Cid y el de géminis. Y eso lo hace muy interesante, vamos.

Está bien vamos – ya habíamos entrado a su templo enserio estaba nerviosa no solo porque iba a entrar a su templo sino también por las preguntas que me iban a hacer de parte de afrodita obvio ella no me va a dejar en paz hasta que se lo diga.

Hasta que al fin llegan, estábamos esperándolas – dijo mi hermano Apolo a lo que le di una sonrisa de bienvenida.

Bueno empecemos, me costó traer a esta mujer hasta aquí, vamos a jugar ese juego de preguntas y respuestas el que la botella le toca es el pregunta y si no dicen la verdad serán castigados por mí y es demás decirles que no pueden mentirnos primero, soy una diosa así que sabré si es cierto o no listos.- giro la lata y para mi suerte empiezo yo.

Hermana que bueno, tu pregunta es la siguiente ¿Qué hiciste ayer después de que regresaste del olimpo? – A

Enserio te tengo que responder eso si ya sabes que paso, ni te lo tuve que decir…

Si pero veo muchas caras curiosas por saber y bueno otras no tan curiosas – eso se refería a Ares y a Kardia ya que el sabia.

Ayer cuando regrese quería ir a Rodorio pero me equivoque y me encontré con un hermoso rio y me metí al agua y nade hasta que llegue a una cascada muy hermosa y vi a un hombre ya eso es todo.-No sabes su nombre? –No que se suponía que era una pregunta.

Si pero quiero saber su nombre – me pregunto con ganas de fastidiarme- no recuerdo su nombre. Le di vueltas a las botellas y – Albafica, Tu pregunta es ¿Que sientes por Afrodita? ¿Eres virgen y si lo eres y tuvieras chance de estar con una mujer que pose harías? – riéndote a morir preguntaste.

No le veo la gracia hermana – dijo Afro

Por afrodita siento respeto por su rango de diosa y también cariño hacia ella solo eso y la segunda sé a qué y a quien te referías pero ninguna pose haría creo que si amara a una mujer solo me dejaría llevar por el momento.

Ayyyy que lindos…- Albafica movió la botella y le toco a asmita a lo que le pregunto: no hemos tenido una conversación pero creo que tenemos cosas en común, ¿Qué opinas de athena y de sus hermanas?

Bueno de athena opino que siendo una diosa no entiendo porque querer ser una humana y dejarse llevar por su sentimiento de humana más que por su deber de Diosa, de Némesis es una Diosa con un poder infinito por ser dueña de los cielos y el universo pero tampoco entiendo porque alguien con semejante poder se rebaja a ser una humana y de afrodita no tengo mucho que decir su superficialidad no me agrada mucho.

Tenía que ser el caballero de virgo es por eso que son feos todos los de virgo –

Afrodita por favor – dije virgo movió la botella y le toca de nuevo a mí –

¿Quisiera saber porque tomaste la decisión de ser humana y tus motivos?

Bueno las razones no las tengo muy claras pero lo hice porque como dioses como somos tenemos cierta superioridad hacia ustedes y tendemos a humillarlos o subestimarlos, siempre vemos su dolor, alegría y ganas de vivir en cambio para nosotros esa clase de sentimientos no existen muchos antes de ser humana yo siempre soñaba con poder ser una humana, hasta que llego el día en que iba poder renacer así que tome la decisión de ser humana mi madre me concebido como alma nadie entendía nada solo mi madre ella sabía lo que deseaba así que esos eran mis motivos – hice girar la botella y me toco a kardia.

Cariño, estoy esperando mi pregunta – dijo el no pude evitar sonrojarme.

¿Porque me odias tanto? – le pregunte quería sacarme esa pregunta pero no así.

Yo no te odio, nunca lo hice solo me molesto porque me sentí engañado, nunca supe la verdad completa es más creo que nunca la supe y eso me cambio a la persona que soy – dijo

*Nunca pensé que él se iba a referir así tan tranquilo y consiente de la pregunta, yo siempre lo ame aun estando con otros*

†††

Chicas allí se los dejo enserio siento haberlas hecho esperar pero no tuve tiempo para hacerlo interesante es lo que pude hacer creo que de este cap. La mejor parte fue la de Aiacos con rada y la respuesta de kardia XD. Bueno en el capítulo anterior puse a yato y a tenma como caballeros de plata y eran de bronce siento el error pero está sumamente inspirada que no me di cuenta de eso.


	9. Tu, Yo, y las estrellas Piensalo

Bueno tanto yo como otros escritores de fic de saint seiya se cansan de repetirlo pero es el deber de ser claros para que no haiga confusión los personajes de esta novela menos Némesis son de propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshiriogi a la que le doy gracias por crear a tan bellos hombres aunque no existan solo en mis fantasías a Kurumada también Jeje Hyoga es bellísimo XD. Bueno con respeto al capítulo de hoy quiero decir que al final me vino las ideas y pues hay una parte donde Manigoldo molesta a kardia y tengo que decir que me hubiese gustado verlos a los dos como amigos o algo así no se, es que Manigoldo es parecido a kardia en el sentido de que son divertidos a su manera aunque uno es más travieso(Kardia) y el otro es más presumido (Manigoldo) lo digo por la escena de mani con Sage cuando estaba entrenando con unos muchachos y hablo de desesperación y se veía muy presumido por ser alumno del patriarca. Oooohh ya sé que quisiera que me aclaran cualquier persona que sepa de eso de los views y visitors es para saber quiénes ven tus fic o algo así? Porque eso es lo que pensé pero no se viendo que solo dos personas a las que de verdad quiero mucho no sé porque quizás porque me han animado mucho son las únicas que me comentan, igual así la continuare ya me lo propuse hacerlo aunque ni la sombra la lea o comente. Creo que eso es todo por hoy

†††

¿Quisiera saber porque tomaste la decisión de ser humana y tus motivos?

Bueno las razones no las tengo muy claras pero lo hice porque como dioses como somos tenemos cierta superioridad hacia ustedes y tendemos a humillarlos o subestimarlos, siempre vemos su dolor, alegría y ganas de vivir en cambio para nosotros esa clase de sentimientos no existen muchos antes de ser humana yo siempre soñaba con poder ser una humana, hasta que llego el día en que iba poder renacer así que tome la decisión de ser humana mi madre me concebido como alma nadie entendía nada solo mi madre ella sabía lo que deseaba así que esos eran mis motivos – hice girar la botella y me toco a kardia.

Cariño, estoy esperando mi pregunta – dijo el no pude evitar sonrojarme.

¿Porque me odias tanto? – le pregunte quería sacarme esa pregunta pero no así.

Yo no te odio, nunca lo hice solo me molesto porque me sentí engañado, nunca supe la verdad completa es más creo que nunca la supe y eso me cambio a la persona que soy – dijo

*Nunca pensé que él se iba a referir así tan tranquilo y consiente de la pregunta, yo siempre lo ame aun estando con otros*

Waoo esto de jugar a verdad o reto ya se pone aburrida, mejor me voy a fastidiar a los muertos –Manigoldo

Vete nadie te está obligando cangrejo deprimido o lo que seas – dijo afrodita mirándolo con desdén

¿A QUIEN LE DICES CANGREJO DEPRIMIDO? Mejor aprende a respetar a tus superiores – dijo Mani

Woooaaa este tiene la autoestima muy alta como para decirme que el superior a mí, eres cómico sabes no se para que eres un caballero si te sienta mejor lo de ser comediante – dijo Afrodita riéndose de su chiste

Bueno cambiando de tema, no se han preguntado si Zeus hubiese sido fiel como serían las cosas ahorita? – pregunto apolo tratando de olvidar lo ocurrido hace unos minutos.

Si ni la tonta de artemisa, ni tu ni la virginal de Hestia feas por cierto existieran y ojala Athena no hubiese sido hija de nuestra madre – dijo afrodita con la misma mirada que le dedico a Manigoldo

Hey deja de insultar a mi hermana, además si su madre fuese menos celosa y más cariñosa Zeus no la hubiese engañado – dijo

Acaso dices que mi madre es una celosa y que por eso Zeus la engaño con otras mujeres en eso incluyo a las humanas – a punto de tirarle una maldición y no es para apolo si no a su hermana, ella siempre tuvo peleas con ella.

Si lo digo igual que todos sus hijos: Ares, Afrodita, Némesis, Athena, aunque no sea como sea ni athena ni Némesis celosas pero ares y tu si son furiosos – todas las caras de sus hermanos (menos athena obvio apenas tiene 16 años no sabe mucho de eso) se cambió a un rojo furioso como si lo quisieran matar.

Como te atreves a decirnos celosos nosotros cara de asno mal parido ahora vas a ver la furia de Afrodita –

Enserio tienes que ser tan dramática en todo – dije muriéndome de la risa.

Eehhm! Es que esa mujer leto la que se le cruzo en las piernas de Zeus y nacieron ustedes gemelos ineptos – dijo afrodita, todos en el templo se reían de ella

En verdad yo no tengo la culpa de que Zeus sea tan mujeriego y haya esparcido su esencia a todos - dijo Ares que en toda la partida ni su respiración se escuchaba.

Yo me voy, enserio afrodita se te ve mejor lo de ser modelo, chao chicos – te despediste de los que quedaban jugando y te marchaste aun lugar donde solo estuvieras sola.

*Star Hill seria el lugar ideal… aunque esté prohibido al menos que el patriarca lo autorice una travesura no hará mal a nadie, además soy una diosa*

Me dedique a ver las estrellas, sus movimientos y todo eso, aunque la verdad casi olvido la esencia de las estrellas no es solo ver en ellas el futuro, sino ver su hermosura, como entre tantas encuentran un lugar al cual pertenecer y brindan una variedad de emociones juntas, sin odio por la otra ni nada ojala fuéramos así no solo los humanos, también los dioses aprendamos a amarnos mutuamente.

¿En qué piensas? - pregunto su voz ya me era reconocida, en todas partes me lo encontraba como si nuestro destino fuera el estar juntos… deja de pensar en eso…

Se supone que este lugar es prohibido para ustedes – enfatizando la palabra "Ustedes"

Si está prohibido para nosotros como para otras personas y solo el "Patriarca puede entras" – dijo el también enfatizando lo último que dijo.

Si pero yo soy….

Y que seas una diosa no te da el derecho de entrar aquí sin autorización – dijo me dejo con la palabra en la boca

Aaaahmm. Bueno tienes razón, ya me voy – creo que en ningún lugar odre estar tranquila.

Si hubieses visto tu cara cuando te interrumpí, eres graciosa – no pude evitar sentirme apenada.

Oh o sea que para ti solo fui entretenimiento por unos minutos –no quería sonar aburrida así que le seguí la corriente

Si creo que sí, pero te vas a quedar aquí, porque la verdad no se leer las estrellas y el maestro Sage ha intentado enseñándome hasta Dégel y no lo consiguen.

Eres terco entonces, como alguien en tu posición no sabe algo tan elemental, de allí es que uno puede saber el futuro de uno y el de la tierra – le dije

Es que yo nunca he tenido el interés de conocer mi futuro, yo vivo mi presente y lo trato de hacer al máximo, sin límites ya que no sé qué me pueda pasar mañana, el presente lo vivo como si fuera el ultimo.

Lo dices por tu problema del corazón…

Si por eso lo digo y también porque el destino es una caja de sorpresas así que para que vivir planeando un futuro y después te salga todo al revés.

Si tienes razón, sonó muy filosófico de tu parte…

Creo que estar con Dégel me afecta mucho –

Jajajaja no lo sé tú sabrás… pero que te trae por aquí? Es que yo quería… - y me senté en uno de los asientos que estaban allí.

Oh está bien quieres estar sola, yo me voy…

No, no quédate creo que estar acompañada de alguien no me haría daño – y le dedique una hermosa sonrisa.

Si usted así lo desea, deseo complacido – no sabía yo con que aparato que tenía este lugar taparme la cara. A lo que el después se sentó al lado mío a decir verdad muy cerca de mí.

Te ves lindo así, amable hasta podrías enamorar a alguien – lo dijiste mas para ti que para otra persona.

Considérate afortunada al ver una parte de que nadie, ni Dégel ha visto jejeje –

Oooohh si afortunada soy, oye con respeto a mi pregunta los siento no quise…. No quise molestarte, yo era una niña, yo tenía ganas de…

Para no me tienes que decir nada – me dijo secando una gota de lagrima traicionera que me salió

No si tengo, ese quería decirte todo, pasaron ciertas cosas que me hicieron perder mucho tiempo, y después lo de ese hombre no pude ser honesta contigo, lo siento Kardia – ya llorando

Hey ya te lo dije no me tenías nada que explicar no llores – dijo secando mis lágrimas, tomo con su mano mi barbilla y me acerco a milímetros de su cara o eso creía yo porque tenía los cerrados de tanto llorar y solo sentía su respiración cerca de mis labios cuando sentí el rose de su finos labios, me quede en shock, y bueno después le seguí la corriente hasta que nos quedamos sin respiración.

Yo... Yo me tengo que ir…- en realidad sin saber a dónde ir la verdad me sentía desorientada.

La puerta esta atrás de nosotros – y me guiño el ojo.

Si verdad, gracias y que tengas buen sueño – le dije

Y que tú también tengas unas buenas noches – aunque no lo escuche ya que Salí de una vez que me despedí.

En la casa de escorpión

Ohm miren quien apareció de nuevo y eso que regresaste, tu no eras el que "mejor me voy antes de que me duerma" – dijo Manigoldo.

Si regrese, parece que me extrañaste mucho, Dégel tú también me extrañaste – pregunto para fastidiar a su amigo.

Ni tu sombra extrañe – dijo Dégel con algo de sarcasmo

Oh vamos no seas tan mentiroso, dilo yo no muerdo –

Kardia por favor compórtate – dijo Dégel- y ¿quien te hiso cambiar de humor?

Eso no te incumbe amigo y este escorpión tiene sueño –

Uuuhhmm está bien que bicho te abra picado – dijo Manigoldo retirándose con Dégel.

†††

A ver, a ver todos se ríen, todos celebran y hasta se aman y yo donde quedo en este ridículo show, no esta vez no va a ser como las otras veces…

Señorita puedo…

¿Qué quieres Ramón? No ves que estoy ocupada como para preocuparme por otras insignificantes cosas.

Si señorita yo lo sé por eso lo digo, en el pueblo vecino al santuario va ver una feria y conociendo a su hermana Afrodita va a querer ir y donde va Afrodita va la…

Estúpida de Némesis, si Ramón buen plan, iré y le hare la vida de cuadritos a ella y Afrodita y también puedo hacerle la vida imposible a Athena y sus caballeros, jugar un rato no me haría nada de Daño JAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJA *Risa Maléfica Imagínenselo*


	10. Para la mas bella

Hola a todos, espero la pasen súper cool en sus casas o donde estén XD esto va a los que me leen y no comentan x pena los entiendo muy bien yo antes era asii cuando leía novelas, además que en algunos foros uno tiene que tener cuentas si no puedes pero aquí no es así que anímense LOL. Lo otro bueno el nombre del capítulo nuevo fue tan OKEY! Iba a ser Tú, yo y las estrellas, pero él piénsalo se coló ese era solo el nombre q le puse al docx, no al título del cap. Aun así me quedo gustando y espero q recuerden los bellos personajes que uso no son míos desgraciadamente D: son del señor Masami Kurumada y de la Amadísima Shiori Teshiriogi.

†††

A ver, a ver todos se ríen, todos celebran y hasta se aman y yo donde quedo en este ridículo show, no esta vez no va a ser como las otras veces…

Señorita puedo…

¿Qué quieres Ramón? No ves que estoy ocupada como para preocuparme por otras insignificantes cosas.

Si señorita yo lo sé por eso lo digo, en el pueblo vecino al santuario va ver una feria y conociendo a su hermana Afrodita va a querer ir y donde va Afrodita va la…

Estúpida de Némesis, si Ramón buen plan, iré y le hare la vida de cuadritos a ella y Afrodita y también puedo hacerle la vida imposible a Athena y sus caballeros, jugar un rato no me haría nada de Daño JAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJA *Risa Maléfica Imagínenselo*

Pero… señora que planea hacer en contra de sus hermanas –

Ya verás Ramón, Ya verás – dijo la maléfica Eris Diosa de la Discordia, comiendo una manzana.

Pero… señora ¿tanto tiempo y ahora es que quiere atacarlas? –pregunto el pobre subordinado de Eris, su más fiel pero buen caballero.

Ramón tu no entiendes nada ¿Verdad? – dijo la mujer – te explico mis hermanas siempre han estado al lado mi padre, ellas siempre han sido sus consentidas, siempre las toma en cuenta a ellas, para el ellas son sus únicas hijas empezando por Némesis y Athena, ellas son como las niñas de sus ojos, él siempre ha cuidado de ellas, después viene Afrodita, las odio con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón, me vengare por todas las humillaciones que ellas me han hecho, sufrirán con las personas que más quieren –

Pero señora, no cree que está exagerando, esto podría provocar la ira de Zeus y usted sabe cómo es Zeus cuando se enoja.

No te preocupes Ramón eso ya está bajo control, ya lo tengo todo planeado, veras como ganare esta guerra Jajajaja y la pobre de Némesis va sufrir.

Mientras que Eris planea todo, ya parte de sus planes se están realizando por el Gran Mefistoles o mejor conocido por Kairos en el olimpo:

Señor un honor conocerlo en persona – dijo Mefistoles

Cuál es el motivo de que un subordinado de Hades se presente en mis aposentos si se puede saber – dijo Zeus

Eh si bueno es que como sabe su hija, me cuesta decírselo usted es un Dios y es su padre y por eso he venido a pedirle su ayuda, su hija necesita su ayuda, ella esta…

Entiendo tu punto, tú eres su padre terrenal y te preocupas por ella pero debes saber que ella es tan poderosa como yo y no tienes nada que temer –

Pero señor usted no entiende ella está muriendo…- y fue donde Youma utilizo sus ilusiones hacia Zeus, donde lo hacía creer que su hija de verdad se está muriendo – la única manera de que ella viva es que usted muera por ella – en eso Hera aparece tratando de que la ilusión que creo Mefistoles no hiciera efecto en el débil Dios, pero no funciono ya Zeus estaba poseido

Mefistoles que le has hecho a mi marido – desconcertada por el estado en el que se encontraba su marido.

No le he hecho nada solo le enseñe el sufrimiento de su hija, dentro de poco eso lo va a matar y quiero estar presente–

Como te atreves a decir tales atrocidades eso jamás va a pasar – ya a punto de llorar.

Todo estaba oscuro solo la luz de la luna refleja en el cuarto era una de esas noches melancólicas.

Afrodita como estas – le pregunte para cavar con el silencio del cuarto.

Bien como siempre y tu como a estado tu día – me pregunto pero conociéndola sabía a qué se refería.

No empieces de nuevo porque sabes que no te diré –

Está bien, algún día me di…. – Afrodita también sintió lo mismo que yo para cuando nos asomamos al balcón solo vimos una estrella desvanecerse- ¿vistes eso?- me pregunto

Si, si lo vi, esa estrella murió y es… -

La estrella de Zeus, eso quiere decir que murió – Afrodita no podía creerlo, menos yo.

¿Pero cómo pudo pasar? Si él es un Dios – no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando como alguien con el poder de él podía dejarse morir así.

Esto no me puede estar pasando a mi, Zeus despierta –tratando de contener las lágrimas, pero su dolor era más fuerte no aguanto y todos estaban viendo como su Dios ha muerto y nadie sabe cómo, la voz angelical de alguien se escucha en la habitación.

_Las flores ya no llegan__  
__el poema se acabó__  
__lo que un día fue amor__  
__en amargura se volvió__  
__ella quiere regresar el tiempo que pasó__  
__para poder revivir los placeres del ayer__  
__ya no puede ver las cosas igual__  
__porque en un mar de olvido todo ya quedo__  
__ya luz ya no ha perdido su color azul___

_las estrellas miran__  
__la luna la abraza__  
__y un ángel llora..._

Pero esa voz por muy angelical que fuera esa persona era maléfica, era de un corazón malvado lleno de la ira como el fuego cuando toca el papel y lo quema de a poco, pero duele y mucho.

Eris… tu qué haces – pregunta la desconsolada madre

Madre vengo a darte mí más humilde pésame, mi padre fue un hombre muy honrado y valeroso – dijo hipócritamente

ERIS – Y le da una bofetada – Eris a mi tu no me engañas porque haces esto, que te hizo para que lo odies.

Yo no lo odio a él, al contrario lo quise mucho, pero eran esas hijas que él tuvo, él las amaba les entrego toda a ellas y a mí que me gane que me echara de aquí, yo la verdad lo hice para vengarme no de él, sino de ellas.

Hija por favor tu padre y tus hermanas siempre te quisimos, solo él te quería dar una lección y cuando te arrepintieras podías volver, pero tú nunca regresaste.

Creo que ya es tarde para las explicaciones ¿No? Igual mi plan seguirá en pie y es mejor que no digas nada a nadie porque si no correrá con la misma suerte.

Athena… ¿Tú lo sentiste? – pregunte

Si sentí como ese cosmos desaparecía y después una estrella de la constelación de Zeus se desvanecía.

Si Afrodita y yo también lo sentí y…- no aguante rompí en llanto

Hermana no llores, debes ser fuerte, ya que tú vas a ocupar su lugar ahora – Afrodita

Eso es lo que temo, no sé si seré una buena gobernadora o si soy digna de su lugar -

Vas a ser la mejor y la más fuerte de todos los Dioses, ya verás solo confía en ti –

Es bueno tener una hermana como tu Afro – le dije

Gracias, se te olvido decir Hermosa también – me dijo riéndose – hermana no….- no pudo terminar la oración se sentía igual de triste que Némesis, pero su hermana llevaba en sus hombros una carga muy grande por eso dejo de animarla.- descansa

Gracias por entenderme – le dije y me fui pero esta vez no me perdería iré al pueblo a pensar.

Todo está marchando como lo planee hoy es el festival de las flores en Rodorio hoy nos reencontraremos querida hermana.

Todos los dorados estaban por primera vez reunidos y divirtiéndose en la primera casa del santuario la de Aries. Incluyendo a los dos de bronce Yato y Tenma y la de Plata Yuzuriha.

Oye Dégel dinos todos queremos saber tu tipo de chica ideal….Uhmm no me digas que es la hermana de tu otro mejor amigo – dijo Kardia tratando de sacarle la respuesta a su amigo.

Y porque no nos dices tú la tuya, yo ya respondí como debía ser, no quien es – le respondió Dégel.

Bueno me gustan divertidas, que les guste la adrenalina tanto como a mí y que sea bonita. – termino de decir Kardia

Si como la Hermana mayor de Sasha – dijo burlonamente Mani

Ey! Como te Atreee…. – no termino de decir ya que sintió que alguien venia – Nemesis que haces por aquí – me pregunto

Si era raro que viniera por aquí, ya que nunca he salido del santuario* - ¿Ehh? Yo voy a Rodorio –dije cabizbaja

¿Qué te pasa? – me pregunto preocupado por mi *a veces es dulce*

Nada, sigan en lo suyo, yo solo voy a ver las flores – les dije para que ninguno se preocupara por mí y me fui y continuaron con su reunión.

Ya sabemos la respuesta de Kardia – dijo mani ignorando la cara que este le pone – Alba ¿Por qué no estás en el festival de flores? Quizás tus flores ganen este año.

Si muy gracioso Manigoldo, si quieres te envió a ti con unas de mis rosas – dijo Albafica con cara de pocos amigos y para colmo usa el apodo que le dice Afrodita.

Ey deja la agresividad solo preguntaba *espero no se haya enojado porque use el apodo de Afro* -dijo Manigoldo.

En el pueblo….

Agasha ya tienes el puesto listo para poner las flores – le pregunto su padre.

Si papi, solo le falta el mantel – dijo la pequeña feliz porque este año va a poder ayudar a su padre en todo, en eso pasa una mujer encapuchada y se le asoma.

Oye niña ¿tu conocerás algún lugar donde esconder mi manzana? – le pregunto la mujer y saco de su bolsillo una manzana dorada.

Es hermosa y única, nunca había visto una igual – dijo la pequeña aun admirando la manzana.- no sabría decirle señorita, pero si quiere en mi casa podría guardarla.

No te preocupes nena, si no tienes un lugar no te preocupes – veía como todo funcionaba casi a la perfección, pero a la niña el efecto de la manzana no hacia efecto – así que tu familia está protegida por esa Athena con razón que no hace efecto en ti.

No entiendo lo que quiere de…– dijo la pequeña pero la mujer la tomo por el cuello tratando de ahorcarla.

Lo que te quiero decir tonta humana es que esta manzana no es común esta manzana me pertenece únicamente a mí, si un humano u otra persona dioses, semidioses, ángeles lo que sea mira esta manzana hará lo que sea por tenerle es casi como hipnotizar a la persona, pero a ti no te ha surgido efecto mi manzana, así que me tengo que ir a buscar otra víctima. – dijo la mujer y se fue sin revelar mucho su rostro a la pequeña.

La mujer camino y camino hasta buscar a alguien débil pero vanidosa y vaya que fue duro pero la encontró una joven rubia de cabello largo y un listón celeste como bincha, de altura promedio unos ojos azules y labios rellenitos… era hermosa en todo su esplendor, Afrodita la viera se le caería la mandíbula la frívola mujer se rio de su ultimo pensamiento.

Oye niña ¿tu conocerás algún lugar donde esconder mi manzana? – pregunto la mujer de nuevo.

Oh esa manzana – y la joven vio la manzana detenidamente sin quitarle el ojo de encima- si claro que si tengo bastante lugares para guardarla – dijo la muchacha y la mujer se la entrego.

Si, si, miren todos esta manzana es mía y de nadie más – y la mujer se rio de la joven ingenua veía que su plan marcha a la perfección.

Todos en el pueblo veían como la joven daba saltos por una manzana, pero notaron que la mayoría de las jovencitas corrían hacia ella.

Pero qué demonios está pasando aquí – dijo un señor al ver aquel acto.

Es la manzana de la discordia – dijo el padre de Agasha- se dice que cuando una persona toca o mira esa manzana se obsesiona con ella que es casi imposible quitársela de las manos, pero aunque la que la tenga con ella muchas otras personas pueden caer en su hechizo.

Pero quien habrá traído esa manzana aquí – se preguntaron las personas del pueblo mientras que veían como todas esa jóvenes se peleaban por unas manzanas.

La Diosa de la discordia, Eris – termine respondiéndole al joven

En el santuario (Casa de Aries)…

Maestro ¿Qué hace usted aquí? – pregunto Shion al ver a su maestro en su casa sabiendo que el anciano estaba en jamir.

Jovencitos – dijo refiriéndose a todos los caballeros dorados y otros- algo muy serio está pasando y ustedes aquí –

Hakurei estas aquí – dijo la voz de Sasha- señorita cuanto a crecido hace dos años era una niña y ahora una joven ya madura – dijo el anciano muy conmovido por saber que ha cumplido su promesa.

Si Hakurei, yo también estoy feliz de verlo, pero dime que ha pasado – pregunto un poco consternada la jovencita.

He visto los movimientos de varias estrellas, pero no quien será, pero sí sé que muy pronto va atacar el santuario pude sentir su ira hacia nosotros y más hacia usted y su hermana.

Némesis… - Afrodita salió corriendo hacia donde estaba su hermana pero unos brazos la detuvieron- Albafica suéltame, por favor, si es cierto lo que el señor dice es probable que mi hermana corra peligro.

No puedo dejarla ir hacia allá, su hermana es poderosa ella se sabrá defender de cualquier enemigo – dijo Albafica

Si yo lo sé y no lo dudo, pero es que ustedes no entienden la magnitud de este asunto – dijo triste no queriendo imaginarse lo que le podía pasar a su hermana.

Explique mejor señorita afrodita – dijo Sage

Es que este problema no es de ahora, es de hace millones de siglos fue cuando nosotras nacimos: Némesis, Athena, Eris, Artemisa, yo y nuestros otros hermanos al pasar los años todos éramos hijos de Zeus obvio de distintas madres, nos dieron nuestros respectivos poderes Apolo y artemisa cada uno era el Dios del sol y Dios de la luna, Athena Diosa de la sabiduría y de la guerra, Némesis Diosa de la victoria, del cielo y el trueno, Eris Diosa de la Discordia, Ares Dios de la guerra y Yo Diosa del Amor y la belleza. En nuestra infancia fuimos unos traviesos, divertidos, otros tranquilos y otra odiosa y fastidiosa, crecimos como cualquiera de ustedes pero en nuestra adolescencia cada quien tenía su grupito como en la escuela: Ares, Némesis, Apolo y yo éramos uno, Artemisa, Hestia y Athena era otro al que yo le llamo las vírgenes, y bueno Eris no tenía uno ella era solitaria, siempre estaba con esa odiosa manzana en sus manos tratando de molestarnos, pero Ares y yo siempre la tratamos mal, al fin y al cabo pasaron los años crecimos cada siglo hubieron guerras en las que ella solo aparecía y fomentaba el odio haciendo caer su manzana, además en la boda de Tetis y Peleo se enojó por no ser invitada que la hiso caer y también la utilizo para humillar a mi madre, Athena y a mí que por cierto gane y es que esa manzana tiene inscripta "Para la más Bella" y es por eso que Zeus tuvo que tomar medidas con ella y la exilio del mundo y de nosotros. – dijo terminando de contar.

Entonces, durante todo ese tiempo su odio por ustedes fue creciendo ahora que Zeus no está, ella pudo liberarse y ha venido a vengarse de ustedes – dijo Hakurei.

Si es cierto lo que Afro dice, entonces Némesis corre peligro, debemos ir a buscarla – dijo Kardia

Tienes razón Kardia –dijo Sage autorizando que los caballeros y Afrodita vayan a buscarla.

En el pueblo

Némesis escucho los gritos de las jóvenes y vio sangre correr y allí fue que sintió el cosmos de la desconocida y te dirigiste hacia esa fuerza.

Hermanita, al fin nos volvemos a ver, cuanto tiempo ha pasado ya ni te reconozco, estas como se dice "BELLA" JAJAJAJA – Y todas las jóvenes alrededor mío desaparecieron y esa manzana sentía como me llamaba, la escuchaba llamarme- JAJAJA Te tengo al fin en mis redes –

ERIS como te atreves a manipularme – dije furiosa pero aun con la manzana en mis manos.

NÉMESIS – escuche el grito de un hombre era el Kardia venia hacia mí y sentí como esa mujer me golpeaba en mi estómago y caía al suelo.

Buenas Noches Lol sé que me tarde paro aquí está su capítulo creo que tengo que aclarar que ningún caballero de este fic es mío OKEY es de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshiriogi. 2 Hay cosas que yo modifique como que Eris en realidad no es hija de Zeus, sino de Nyx, la Diosa de la noche, pero si hermana de Ares según mi enciclopedia espero este claro porque aquí en mi novela la hice pasar por hija de Zeus y la historia de Tetis y la boda si es cierta lo dice mi enciclopedia y también dije que los ángeles podían caer en su hechizo no es cierto, solo quise agregar ese detalle. La pequeña estrofa que sale después que muere Zeus es de Annette Moreno y se llama Un ángel llora, según la canción es el hombre el que ve a su mujer muerta pero ese pequeño párrafo se asemeja a esa escena XD creo que es todo si se me fue algo háganmelo saber, un gusto y espero más comentarios de parte de las Fantasmitas :P


	11. Chapter 11: La Ira contra Zeros

Hello again aquí les va el 11 capitulo los personajes no me pertenecen, les pertenecen a sus respectivos autores solo Némesis es mía XD una cosa quiero decirle no soy buena explicando las escenas de amor y eso así que lo hare como pueda se los dejo a su imaginación. Lo de los titanes que son guardianes de cada Dios se me vino esa idea puesto que un Titán al ver que Zeus los libero del tártaro que Cronos los hecho les dieron a Zeus, Hades y Poseidón un poder a Zeus el poder de los truenos a Hades el casco invisible a Poseidón el Tridente bueno de allí se me ocurrió poner a los Titanes a los más poderosos como Ángeles Guardianes de estos Dioses que salen aquí XD Creo que ya espero tenga un feliz día el de mañana Bye :D

Hermanita, al fin nos volvemos a ver, cuanto tiempo ha pasado ya ni te reconozco, estas como se dice "BELLA" JAJAJAJA – Y todas las jóvenes alrededor mío desaparecieron y esa manzana sentía como me llamaba, la escuchaba llamarme- JAJAJA Te tengo al fin en mis redes –

ERIS como te atreves a manipularme – dije furiosa pero aun con la manzana en mis manos.

NÉMESIS – escuche el grito de un hombre era el Kardia venia hacia mí y sentí como esa mujer me golpeaba en mi estómago y caía al suelo.

†††

Era un día lluvioso típico de abril, todo estaba tan tranquilo, el patriarca se dedicaba a ver las estrellas y aun mas después del incidente de hace una semana, Sasha bueno ella pasaba tiempo con su hermano mayor y tenma, bueno después del trato que hizo mi padre antes de fallecer a hades de liberar el cuerpo de Alone para que athena no esté más triste, cada caballero andaba por su mundo unos entrenando, otros se fueron a visitar su pueblo natal o a algún ser querido y Kardia se dedicaba a todas las mañanas a visitarme a ver como estaba uno que otro chiste y sobre todo a contarme de sus años de entrenamiento así como yo le contaba de mis días cuando estaba en el olimpo también otras cosas fue muy hermoso estar con él me alegraba el día y yo a él y así fue hasta el día de mi cumpleaños los que estábamos allí presente: El pequeño Regulus, su tío Sísifo, El Cid, Albafica, Asmita, Dohko, Kardia, Sasha, Tenma, Alone celebramos todos la pasamos bien ese día, reímos con las ocurrencias de tenma y yato, la pase bien, me pare y fue a un corredor que guiaba hacia el baño.

Hola dulzura, ¿Cómo estás? – pregunto mi hermano, él no perdía el tiempo para coquetearme.

Bien y tu Ares, que te trae por aquí – pregunto con desinterés.

Nada importante, pero veo que tu si estas de maravilla con ese caballerito, no que él era el que te trataba mal – dijo Ares insinuó enojado

No veo porque te tienes que molestar en todo caso es mi vida y yo elijo con quien estar y con quien no – le dije eso pero para que fue eso el hombre se enojó aún más y me agarro de un brazo fuertemente yo intentaba soltarme pero no podía él era más fuerte que yo.- Ares… Por favor suéltame, me lastimas.

No, no te voy a soltar ahora que tengo en mis poderes – dijo besando mi cuello "Ares, por favor" dije en sollozos. Y sentí como unas manos me zafaban del agarre de mi hermano.

Como te atreves a hacerle eso a tu hermana, Maldito engendro – decía el muchacho que por unos segundos pensé que era kardia.

Je niñito es mejor que no te entrometas en asuntos de los adultos y me devuelvas lo que es mío – amenazando a muchacho.

No te voy a permitir que le pongas un dedo a mi hermana, Maldito _Pegasus Ry__ū__sei Ken__ – _Pero sintió como un cosmos pudo evitar que su atase diera efecto al gran Dios.

JAJAJA Tu si eres un estúpido niño, no sabes a quien te estas enfrentando, Yo Soy Ares El Dios de la guerra y por ende tu solo eres un gusano que voy a destruir – dijo el Dios haciendo que de sus manos creciera una gran energía que iba directo hacia Tenma, pero mi poder hizo que su energía se consumiera antes de que se enteren.

No me importa si eres un Dios o no ya te lo dije no te voy a permitir que le pongas un dedo a mi hermana – amenazo Tenma al Dios- _Pegasus Ry__ū__sei K…. __¿Ehhh? Mi meteoro se desvaneció justo cuando…_

Tenma no puedo permitir que te arriesgues a pelear con él ahora que volvieron los tres a estar juntos, Ares es mejor que te retires o vayas donde Afrodita – dije.

Esa desde que conoció a ese caballero me dejo, pero no me importa tu serás mía, desde que te conocí mi interés por ti ha crecido ya estas advertida – dijo Ares retirándose del corredor.

Tenma y yo salimos del corredor, no me atrevía a preguntarle de donde él sabía que era mi hermano, mejor se lo pregunto otro día.

Hermana, Tenma ¿están bien? Sentí una pequeña fuerza cerca del baño – dijo Sasha preocupándose por nosotros

Si, Sasha los dos estamos bien, ya Tenma de Pegasus se encargó de todo – dijo el muchacho un poco arrogante por lo que hizo.

Hay Tenma, ya deja de hablar mentiras, tu ni una moscas puedes matar – exclamo yato en forma de burla.

Hey Yato, acaso no tienes modelas – le grito al mismo tiempo que le daba un golpe en la cabeza "Auch, Tenma" dijo el amigo.

Hombres – dijimos Sasha y yo al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa cómplice.

Que noche no – le pregunte a él.

Si la mejor que pude tener – dijo mirando las estrellas- Feliz cumpleaños Nemesis – sosteniendo en sus manos un cajoncito pequeño- sé que no es gran cosa, pero espero que te guste – me dijo y me lo entrego.

Kardia… Yo…- no podía articular ninguna palabra estaba nerviosa, sonrojada y muchos sentimientos tenia al mismo tiempo- es un collar con un escorpión, que hermoso gracias – y me le abalance y lo abrase como a nadie.

_Némesis… - _me agarro de mi barbilla y nuestros labios estaban a pocos centímetros de juntarse- es posible que un humano se enamore así tan locamente de un Dios porque mi deber es protegerlas a ti y a tu hermana Sasha incluso a Afrodita.

Yo no sé, porque no mejor intentamos a ver qué pasa – le dije y acorte el espacio que nos quedaba para así nuestros labios sientan el calor del otro y así fue el adentrando su lengua explorando cada centímetro de mi boca para después bajar hacia mi cuello y me alzo para llevarme a la cama, ya que estábamos en el balcón.

Tenma… esa no era la Srta. Ne… Némesis – dijo Yato anonado por lo que sus ojos vieron- y el Caballero Kardia-Sama! –Cuando este dirigió su mirada a Tenma, este yacía en el piso desmayado.- Ahora tendré que cargarlo hasta libra con lo mucho que pesa.

Yato que paso – dijo Alone a lo que vio a su mejor amigo tirado en el piso- que le paso a Tenma – preocupado por el estado de su amigo.

Errrhhmm es que estábamos aquí tranquilos y vimos a la…. Vimos algo, si eso, y el tonto de Tenma se desmayó – dijo Yato a punto de meter la pata.

Jejeje bueno ayúdame a llevarlo a su cuarto entonces – dijo Alone con una sonrisa amable.

Ehhh – por un momento se quedó admirado por Alone aun sabiendo que fue Hades y siguió siendo el mismo de siempre.- Ehh si dale vamos Jejeje.

Ya en la casa de libra Alone y Yato lo recuestan en el sofá, mientras que Alone prepara una cubeta con agua fría para ponérsela a su amigo, no es que se viera tan mal pero es mejor prevenir.

Que le paso a tenma – Pregunto un joven de cabellos chocolates.

Ohh Dohko-Sama, es que Tenma y yo estuvimos en recinto de Athena, quiero decir que ella nos dio permiso y pues vimos algo muy traumaste y Tenma se desmayó y como él es tan débil. –

JAJAJA que vieron niños traviesos – pregunto el joven Dohko.

Nada, no vimos nada, bueno si pero es un secreto, eh mejor me voy, adiós Alone cuídale – dijo el joven y se fue como a la velocidad de la luz lo menos que quería era buscarse problemas con el caballero de escorpión.

Ya han pasado varios meses y bueno mi relación con Kardia va creciendo por decirlo así ya todos saben de eso cosa que quería evitar pero mi hermana Afrodita dio a conocer eso al principio Tenma como mi hermano y nuestra relación empezó a ser más unida no la acepto pero después se fue acostumbrando, aunque a veces a Kardia no le gusta que pase tiempo con los dos al mismo tiempo, el todos los días me visitas vamos al rio o nos quedamos en mi cuarto o yo en su templo más en el mío, pero ese día fue extraño ya eran casi las once de la mañana y él no se aparecía él podía ser impulsivo y hace ver que es irresponsable pero él no lo es así que decidí ir a su templo y me veo con una imagen que no quería ver y era que Kardia estaba maltratando a un bicho raro.

KARDIAA! – Grite lo que veía no me lo creía- que haces-

Querida no hago nada, solo me entretengo, ya además que no va a ver pelea y este sucio espectro aparece en el santuario diciéndome que tiene que hablar con mis superiores je

Por favor señorita, yo sé que usted es buena sálveme de este monstruo de caballero – me decía el espectro jalando de mi traje

Que este espectro haya hecho eso no quiere decir que lo tengas tratar así – molesta ver como lo atacaba sin compasión me rompió un poco el corazón pero kardia aún seguía dándole de su aguja escarlata- Kardia te dije que pararas.

Está bien amor, ya pare dile que se vaya si valora su vida – dijo de mala gana.

Cómo te llamas y que te trae por aquí – me agache para estar a su tamaño

Yo vine, no por orden de Lady pandora, ni del señor Hades, yo solo quisiera ver a la señorita Némesis si se puede es para cumplir con una encomienda que me dio me señor Radamanthys – para que pregunte me decía yo no sé qué me pasaba en ese instante cuando escuche ese nombre varias imágenes aparecían una tras otras, no paraban- eh señorita, está usted bien – me pregunto

Si estoy bien y soy yo a la que estás buscando, que quiere Radamanthys de mi – le pregunte.

Bueno él le hiso una carta, en la extraña señorita Mine – dijo el espectro, pero porque me dice Mine- me llamo Zeros a sus órdenes.

Porque me llamaste Mine – le pregunte.

Es que así el señor Radamanthys la llamaba a usted cuando era tan solo una niña, el cuidaba de usted como de su hermana Pandora, de las dos velaba aun dejando su puesto de juez y convirtiéndose en el niñero de las dos, el las protegía mas usted, eras como la niña de sus ojos cada vez que jugaba su risa le daba vida a ese oscuro mundo, yo recuerdo una vez usted tenía como siete añitos y estaba jugando a la escondida con la señorita pandora y otros espectros que ustedes obligaban a jugar, se escondió en el cuarto del señor, él estaba no se triste tomando una copa de wiski y usted lo vio y salió de su escondite se acercó a él y le seco las lágrimas el señor no supo que decir pero usted si:

No llores Radamanthys, yo siempre voy a estar a tu lado hasta la muerte, te lo prometo. El rostro sombrío del señor cambio a uno más alegre y con vida, desde ese día usted flecho a mi amo, él sabía que era una niña, pero ella quería más que un padre a su hija o un amigo a su amiga en la amaba, es por eso que usted debe regresar a donde pertenece, no a este lugar asqueroso lleno de ratas doradas.

Yo quisiera ir, pero…. Le iba decir pero kardia me interrumpió.

Ya me canse, no lo aguanto me voy a deshacer de ese renacuajo viviente… _Scarlet Needle…_

Kardia ya para – y la aguja que Kardia le iba a dar a al espectro se esfuma- Zeros antes de que te vayas un cosa más y vuelves y se agacha pone su mano en su corazón y la otra en su cabeza y empieza su cosmos a arder.

Némesis que le estás haciendo a ese espectro – pregunto kardia sospechando que lo está curando de sus agujas-

Listo – Némesis termino y abrió un portal que daba al inframundo para que el espectro regresara sano y salvo este le tendió la mano dándole la carta y un Gracias como adiós.

Espero que lo que haya dicho ese bicho sea mentira Némesis – dijo enojado

Yo no sé si es cierto o falso – dije seria no sé porque se ponía así

Como que no sabes si es cierto o no, como sea ese cuento cierta Némesis yo voy….

Que vas a hacer Kardia no veo porque te tienes que poner así y para colmo lastimar a alguien que ya no tiene caso herir si esta guerra se acabó – le dije

Como que no me debo poner molesto ese bicho raro en pocas palabras te estaba diciendo que ese Radamanthys te amaba y para terminar cuando menciono su nombre tú te perdiste no se en que estabas pensando que yo sepa tu eres mi mujer y yo tu hombre – dijo al borde de la ira.

Yo no estaba pensando en nada oíste –

Así como no, quien sabe que te estabas imaginando con ese Radamanthys – con algo de sarcasmo.

Sabes piensa lo que quieras, yo no voy a perder mi tiempo con un tonto como tú – tonto, inepto, inmaduro lo odio y me fui de su casa furiosa.

Hermana – me vio- Que te pasa, porque estas así – dijo afrodita, ella jamás me había visto tan enojada, pero lo estaba en sí, si teníamos peleas pero eran pequeñas que a los segundos se arreglaban con un beso o algo así pero esta vez fue diferente – ya entiendo pelearon

A veces me pregunto cómo haces eso, no tienes una vida –le dije no quería decir nada pero tenía que desahogarme con alguien y ella era la más indicada, aunque le dije a Sasha que me acompañara y les conté todo desde la visita del espectro, la carta y la pelea.

Así que esta es su primera pelea fuerte, Waoo – dijo Afrodita más emocionada que dándome aliento.

Kardia a veces suele ser sádico cuando tiene una presa o algo así y tiende a ser violento, pero no sé porque reacciono así contigo, deben de ser celos – dijo Sasha con una gran sonrisa en su cara de orejas a orejas.

Pero, no entiendo… humo debe ser por la carta – concluí ya que ese fue el tema de nuestra discusión.

Si debió de ser por eso que él se enfureció tanto le molesto que ese bicho hablara así de Radamanthys y de ti eso significa que de verdad te ama – dijo Afrodita muy emocionada e ilusionada suspirando, yo solo agache mi cara de la pena.

Si pero igual no debió…

Un hombre celoso es peor que un perro rabioso entiéndelo hermanita – me dijo Afrodita y le creo ella es experta en eso.

JAJAJA si porque no dormimos las tres juntas, no todos los años pasa que estamos juntas – yo accedí a la idea de Sasha pero el orgullo de Afrodita no la dejaba.

No no me van a convencer de dormir con Ustedes – dijo haciendo una mueca de negación

Está bien vete y duerme sola – le dije

Te odio Némesis, sabes que Athena no me cae bien – y Sasha se puso un poco mal por el comentario de Afrodita

Afro mira como pusiste a Sasha, además en el fondo acepta que te cae bien – le dije con una gran sonrisa o eso creo.

Jamás y mejor durmamos se no hará tarde – dijo y de una vez nos cambiamos, juntamos las dos camas ya que yo dormía con Afrodita y nos acomodamos Sasha en el medio y al acostarnos escuchamos una risa provenir de la nada.

Escucharon eso – a lo que Sasha y yo asentimos a lo que dijo afrodita pero el sueño era grande y caímos rendidas.

"TITANES" – Dijo la voz de la mujer- se supone que cada Diosa debe tener un Titán como guardián, eso puede hacer que el corazón de mi hermana se pudra en el tártaro y sienta los mismo que yo sentía JAJAJAJA.


	12. La Niña de Tus Ojos

"TITANES" – Dijo la voz de la mujer- se supone que cada Diosa debe tener un Titán como guardián, eso puede hacer que el corazón de mi hermana se pudra en el tártaro y sienta los mismo que yo sentía JAJAJAJA.

Señora y cuando va a pasar eso – dijo el hombre con voz temblorosa.

A su tiempo Ramón, dejemos que siguán creyendo en su cuento de hadas – dijo la mujer con voz macabra.

Señor ya le entregue la carta a la señorita, la jovencita es muy buena sano las heridas que me provoco el caballero de escorpión – menciono el espectro

Gracias Zeros tú eras el único con que podía contar y como esta ella – pregunto

Ella… bueno – no sabía cómo decirle a su dueño ya que eso lo iba a entristecer- ella está bien, es fuerte por lo que vi estaba enojada con ese hombre creo que se pelearon por la carta que usted le mando Croac, Croac, pero señor usted cree que….

No lo sé Zeros, no lo sé pero si sé que se acordó de mí y también sé que algún día estaremos los dos juntos – con una voz triste y a la vez seguro de lo que decía.

Está bien señor me retiro – y se fue dejando la puerta medio abierta

Le dolía mucho verla junto Kardia, que en las noches fuera ese hombre el que tocara su piel blanca y la hiciera suya, le dolía no estar con ella y sentir el rose de su piel siempre se preguntaba porque el destino fue tan egoísta con el de quitarle lo que el mas amaba, lo único por lo que el suspiraba y soñaba todas las noches volverla a ver. Esa noche él había tenido una especie de visión, además de que sentía que una voz femenina lo llamaba.

Radamanthys no llores más, te lo prometí lo recuerdas – decía la mujer tratando de aguantar las ganas de llorar y sobándose la pansa.

Es usted señorita – anonadado por la visión, no le gustaba verla llorar, podía ver a cualquier persona hasta la señorita pandora llorar, menos a ella- No, no llores

Déjame terminar, no tengo tiempo – dijo callando al otro para poder terminar – yo sé que no la cumplí porque no estoy ahorita contigo, pasaron muchas cosas éramos tan solos unos niños que buscaban la felicidad en ese oscuro lugar y la encontramos, sé que estas triste, me duele verte sufrir por mí –

No señorita yo soy fuerte no se debe preocupar por mí eso le haría daño a usted – dijo

Leí la carta Radamanthys estaba hermosa gracias por dedicarme ese poema aunque la verdad era muy triste siento mucho no poder hacerte feliz como lo deseas, pero prométeme algo cuando llegue el día en que yo me despida de este cuerpo tu estarás conmigo y yo contigo y los dos nos convertirnos en una constelación solos tu & yo – dijo la diosa sabiendo lo que vendría muy pronto.

Yo señorita a que se refiere con que cuando llegue su día – pregunto preocupado no quería creer lo que la señorita decía- no diga eso usted es fuerte y poderosa.

Si lo sé Radamanthys, pero la paz de la tierra que tanto amo depende de mi vida habrá una pelea muy pronto que solo yo debo acabar y quiero que tu estés allí. Con tono serio

Cuente conmigo señorita seré como su escudo y su mejor guerrero – dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Lo sé por eso te escogí a ti, bueno tienes algo que preguntar antes de que me vaya- dijo la señora mostrándole una sonrisa

Señorita si yo quisiera saber porque esta triste – pregunto Radamanthys el la conocía y podía ver tras sus bellos ojos azules con tonos violetas la tristeza que reflejaba su corazón.

Me imagino que ya sabes el motivo de mi tristeza – a lo que escucho un "si" – tuvimos una discusión hoy, no quisiera hablar mucho de eso – a lo que la joven agarra el brazo del hombre y lo pone en su vientre y el siente los movimientos de algo allí adentro- por eso es que te hice la promesa para que los dos lo protejamos al pequeño.

No es mi hijo, pero lo hare por usted lo que sea hasta mi vida daría por usted – dijo el al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba y apenaba de sus palabras, palabras que solo le diría a su deidad Hades, pero no lo podía evitar el amor que sentía a hacia ella era más fuerte que su lealtad a Hades.

Adiós Radamanthys nos volveremos a ver muy pronto - se despidió y le dio un leve beso un sus labios cosa que provoco que más se sonrojara el espectro.

La visión acabo y sintió como si todo hubiese sido un sueño, abrió los ojos de par en par sintiendo como el sudor recorría su cuerpo y cara.

Radii acaso tuviste una pesadilla – pregunto Aiacos burlándose de su compañero por su reacción

No te cansas de bromear –dijo un molesto Radamanthys no le causaban gracia los chistes de Aiacos- me daré una ducha hace calor.

Siempre hace Calor aquí – dijo sarcásticamente- voy a buscar unos whiskys en la bodega.

¿Hay una bodega aquí en el inframundo? – Pregunto ya que él no sabía que había una, le gustaba el whiskys y lo tomaba cuando estaba solo y siempre se preguntaba de donde sacaban el whiskys

Claro que sí, Ni modo que fuéramos a la tierra a comprar Whiskys bobo – dijo con Sarcasmo riéndose de la pregunta que le hiso su amigo.- obvio que va a ver sino de donde sacas para tomar tu whiskys todas las noche.

Ya deja el sarcasmo por favor – pidió Radamanthys

Radamanthys…- se escuchó la voz de una mujer entrando hacia el cuarto

Señora Pandora y ese milagro que usted este en el cuarto de Rada – conteniendo las ganas de reírse enfrente de Pandora pro la cara de vergüenza que tenía ella al ver que no estaba solo.

Ahora vengo – dijo ella

No, Aiacos Por favor – dijo a lo que su amigo obedeció ya que sabía o tenía la sospecha de lo que iba a pasar allí.

Radamanthys – dijo con voz seductora y se acercó al británico, lo agarró del cuello y lo beso hasta que el no pudo aguantar sus ganas y alzo a pandora y la lanzo a la cama donde la empezó a devorar a besos de los labios paso a su cuello, podía sentir como la mujer temblaba y dejaba salir uno que otro gemido, fue bajando hasta quedar en sus voluptuosos pechos y desajusto el traje que ella usualmente usaba para que sus pechos quedaran al descubiertos empezó a saborear uno para pasar al otro y así bajar hasta su vientre

Ra..da… no podía decir mucho estaba completamente en otro mundo exhausta, pero excitada por el momento de placer esas eran las cosas que le gustaba de él, podía hacérselo como fuera con tal de que la complaciera y el solo podía lograr eso.

Shhh! – la callo con un beso el hombre también lo estaba y aún más que ella deliraba de excitado que estaba- siempre la quise tener en mi cama... – Pandora iba a responderle – Mine Te amo - cuando recordó ese nombre de esa estúpida ahora la odiaba más que nunca estaba decidida a matarla.

Está enojada aplico bastante de su corriente eléctrica a Radamanthys y lo dejo allí estaba furiosa, así que decidió acceder al plan de Eris aunque su hermano Hades le haya prohibido sacar a los Titanes del Tártaro.

Hoy era uno de esos días en que todos los caballeros dorados se reunían en la sala principal del Patriarca todos estaban presente solo faltaba Afrodita y Yo, llegamos.

Siento la tardanza es que me acosté tarde – me excuse que excusa más barata pero no tenía otra que inventar.

Está bien no se preocupe, las estábamos esperando tengo que informarles que aunque la guerra santa haya cesado hay que estar en guardia, no sabemos cuándo vayan a atacar pero los movimientos de las estrellas me han confirmado que dentro de muy poco van a atacar el santuario personas muy fuertes e invencibles que solo el poder de los Dioses unidos podría vencerlos, pero debemos dar el todo por protegerlas. Al escuchar eso mi corazón sintió una electricidad recorrer todo mi cuerpo, casi me caigo si Albafica no estuviese cerca.

Hermana ¿Qué te pasa? Ella no está bien, esta pálida – dijo Sasha preocupada ella siempre ha tenido eso se preocupa más por los demás que por ella misma. Némesis se soltó del brazo de Albafica y salió corriendo hacia el baño Sasha y Afrodita la siguieron.

Némesis estas mejor ahora –pregunto ella estaba anuente a lo que me pasaba.

Si solo fue ganas de vomitar y ya nada grave. Les dije para que se tranquilizaran.

Sabes hermanita desde hace tiempo estoy notándote enferma a una deidad no le suceden esas cosas y creo…

Si ella está embarazada athena pero que tonta eres yo me di cuenta sin tener que estudiarla – dijo afrodita igual de alguna manera se lo teníamos que decir

De Kardia….- cállate escucho de nosotras- está bien me callo es que estoy emocionada bueno va a ser un Semi-Dios – dijo Sasha emocionada por la noticia y cuando kardia sepa quizás se le pare el corazón le dio risita eso. Pero algo les quito su alegría sintieron el cosmos de una mujer ya conocida, no era Eris sino pandora.

Mujer Hija del demonio que hace aquí – dijo sage al ver tal osadía de esa mujer.

JAJAJA Digo lo mismo de su querida Diosa Némesis, porque en todo caso las dos venimos del mismo vientre, el mismo vientre que dio a luz a nuestro señor Hades – dijo la mujer se veía que cargaba odio en sus ojos

Pandora – Alguien grito su nombre- como te atreves a profanar a mi hermana y a mi santuario.

Athena está ya no es tu guerra, no te metas en lo que no te incumbe ya has hecho demasiado con usar los sentimientos de mi querido Hades para tu ventaja –

Yo jamás utilizaría los sentimientos de mi querido Hermano Alone para fines míos, ser humana y querer a los demás no es un acto de vileza y no permitiré que hables así de mi hermana –Dijo Athena

Al fin demuestras que eres una Diosa, se me había olvidado que eres la Diosa de la sabiduría – dijo Afrodita aportando más a favor de pandora que de su hermana.

JAJAJA Athena hasta tus hermanas te odian – dijo pandora.

Mujer veo que te gusta mal interpretar las cosas nunca dije que la odiaba solo que dije en pocas palabras que la felicitaba, ya veo tu no buscas a Athena sino a Némesis te gusta buscarle enemigos poderosos a tu Dios, sabiendo la chusma de subordinados que tienes incluyéndote y humillando la poca dignidad que le queda hades, veo que tu odio es grande hacia mi hermana que te hizo- dijo Afrodita aplicando su mejor técnica la de humillar y hacer sentir mal a la persona- JAJAJAJA los celos son malos pelear a un hombre no vale la pena.

No voy a permitir que voz se meta a mi cabeza – dijo la peli-negra aturdida por las palabra de Afrodita- Me voy Ganaron esta vez pero díganle que la guerra solo acaba de empezar y que se olvide de la promesa que hizo, no permitiré que la cumpla.

La cara de Afrodita daba mucho que entender.

Señorita su hermana donde esta – pregunto Sage los caballeros se retiraron a sus templos.

Ella está en su cuarto descansando, está un poco enferma – tratando de encubrir cualquier sospechas- es solo una infección apolo vendrá mañana a verla como está él siempre se ha preocupado por ella a veces pienso que apolo sería mejor hombre para ella que Kardia – dijo la joven triste por lo ocurrido con él.

En el cuarto de Némesis Athena, Tenma y Alone se encargan de bajarle un poco la fiebre solo Sasha sabe que su hermana está embarazada los otros dos creen que es un virus algo que no terminaron de creerse.

Pero porque de repente le sale esta fiebre intensa es como la de kardia… al menos que ella…. –estaba sacando conclusiones

Jejeje Tenma no creo que Némesis haya intercambiado de corazón – dijo Sasha reída por la ocurrencia de Tenma al instante entran Afrodita al cuarto junto a Sage y Hakurei que de inmediato trae un remedio de Jamir junto con Atla.

Esto es para la señorita un remedio hecho de hojas extraídas de lo más profundo de Jamir – dijo el pequeño peli-morado

Gracias Hakurei y Atla, esto debería calmarle la fiebre a mi hermana – dijo Sasha dándole la dosis que Hakurei le dijo.

Ya está mejor la fiebre bajo bastante, le dije señorita Afrodita que esto iba a funcionar - dijo Hakurei despidiéndose de los presente

Ahora que está mejor la señorita es mejor que la dejemos descansar – dijo Sage haciendo que todos salieran del cuarto menos Tenma le dijo que quería quedarse con ella accedió a la petición.

Ya eran casi las 6 de la tarde y te levantaste de la cama y vistes a Tenma

Tenma estas aquí debes estar cansado, Gracias por cuidarme – le dije aun asueñada

Sé que estas cansada, pero debo decirte algo sé que eres mi hermana porque tu sonrisa me recuerda a mi madre era la misma y cuando era pequeño tenia sueños de ti hecha una mujer – dijo

Tenma, muy pronto pasara algo y quiero que estés preparado para cualquier cosa que me pase – le dije ya estaba lista para ese día quería que el supiera y se hiciera fuerte.

Que estás diciendo tú no puedes decir esas cosas, eres una Diosa, no lo permitiré mi deber como caballero es proteger a Sasha y a ti también daría mi vida si es posible - dijo Tenma secándose las lágrimas que recorrían su mejillas.

Tenma se fuerte, no llores igual estaré cerca de ti y de Sasha protegiéndola, yo desde la era del mito yo la he protegido y no hay manera que eso cambie. – le dije con una sonrisa que le dio confianza.

Cayo la noche estabas pensando cómo decirle a kardia que estaba esperando un hijo de él. Salí de mi cuarto, me asome y vi la tormenta que había caído agarre parte de mi manto y tape mi cabello para que no me mojara mucho Salí corriendo hacia la casa de él, salude amablemente a todos uno que otro me preguntaba cómo estaba a lo que contestaba que bien. Entre a su templo antes de entrar a su templo escondí mi cosmos, pero sentí algo extraño una clase de gritos diferentes a los de susto o suplicando ayuda trate de abrir la puerta para entrar a su recamara pero estaba cerrada con llave que escondía él con una pieza que tu brazalete traía abriste el cerrojo de su recamara te dirigiste su cuarto también estaba cerrado, pero como hacerle para que no se dé cuenta de que alguien está tratando de abrir su puerta, los gritos que parecían más a gemidos se escuchaban más fuertes y eran de una mujer la que lo emitía tuviste que recurrir a tu cosmos para poder entrar y lo viste allí estaba con esa mujer Calvero así se hacía llamar esa mujer tú…

Kardia… como pudiste – dijiste con lágrimas no creías lo que tus ojos veían, pero era cierto y que venias a contarle una gran noticia que decidiste guardarlo solo para ti él no se lo merecía te fuiste de allí te escondites en tu manto para que nadie se dieran cuenta los demás.

Te arrodillaste en tu cama tapándote la cara llorando habías cerrado la puerta ya que no querías que nadie te viera en ese estado.

¿Qué te pasa? – pregunto el tenías tiempo sin hablarle

Que haces aquí si cerré mi puerta con llave –

Ya conoces la respuesta, porque lloras – me pregunto

Asmita por favor quiero estar sola y ya sabes la respuesta –

Me lo imaginaba ese insecto la iba engañar – enojado él quería mucho a Némesis como una hermana menor y no quería verla así, pero suponía que esto iba a pasar

Asmita por favor no le hagas nada prométemelo – le dije

Está bien se lo prometo – y se fue. Después que la ilusión de Asmita se fuera un viento fuerte abrió las ventanas del balcón.

Señorita yo escuche su llanto me llamaba por eso vine, necesita usted de mi – dijo Radamanthys

Que haces aquí sabes que si te ven o sienten tu presencia morirás, vete - dije más como una orden.

No lo siento pero no puedo dejarla así déjeme ayudarla por favor – me suplico y seco mis lágrimas con sus dedos sentí un poco de escalofrió al sentir sus dedos en mi piel como subían y bajaban se acercó más a mi cara juntando así nuestros labios me recostó con cuidado en la cama sin dejar de besarme, de mis labios paso a mi cuello, podía sentir como me estremecía al sentir su cuerpo encima de mi sin dejar su peso en mi cuerpo y dejaba salir uno que otro gemido, fue despojándome de mi ropa y yo la de él deje su cuerpo bien elaborado al descubierto, el continuo bajando hasta mis pechos empezó a saborear uno para pasar al otro y así bajar hasta mi vientre y con eso continuo besando mi abdomen. Eso me recordó aquella vez cuando tenía 15 años y el 18 cuando me le insinué y me hiso suya solo que hoy era más apasionante como si fuera a expulsar toda esa pasión que guardaba en su interior.

Radamanthys Para –

Pero señora –

Si lo sé pero acuérdate que tengo una criatura en mi vientre – y así fue que él se separó de mí y me dio un corto pero tierno beso.

Hasta otro día Mi Lady – me dijo y se fue antes de que se percataran de su presencia.

Kardia eres un mentiroso como te atreviste a jugar así conmigo y con ella, poco hombre – dijo furiosa la mujer se puso lo poco que le faltaba y se fue sin despedirse.

Cuando iba a seguir a Calvera una cachetada lo detiene pensó que era Némesis ya que ella lo había presenciado pero no era ella

Afrodita que haces aquí y porque me pegaste mujer – dijo kardia sobándose la mejilla.

PORQUE! Y tienes el descaro de preguntar vi como mi hermana salía llorando de aquí espere que esa mujer se fuera para poder darte tu merecido, pero te vas a arrepentir de lo que haces eso te lo Juro yo Afrodita Diosa del Amor – finalizo su amenaza y se fue.

Esa misma noche Kardia tuvo una pesadilla donde veía a un niño igualito a el cuando era niño corriendo por todo el santuario feliz gritando Papi, papi vamos a jugar todos mis compañeros estaban allí y veía como Dégel me felicitaba *me pareció raro porque no estoy esperando un hijo ni nada* el niño su sonrisa se parecía a la de Némesis sus ojos y color también y apareció Apolo vi como el niño se acercaba a él y lo abrazaba en ese momento me puse triste pensé que me lo decía a mí pero no era así y porque su amigo lo felicitaba.

Hello Again tengan buenas noches XD saben ya que los personajes ningún son mios sino de sus respectivos dueños quiero avisar que ya se va acercando el final de esta intrigante pero hermosa historia entre Kardia y La bella Némesis ¿cómo será? ¿Con quién se quedara? ¿El hijo de Kardia se dara cuenta de quien es su padre? Bueno eso solo lo se yo :P Bye.


End file.
